


Home sweet home

by Cirilla9



Series: Space Epos [3]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted assassination, Cock Rings, Drinking, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shooting Guns, few deadmen, riki still living with iason while working on the black market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the adventures, a return to the boring day to day life. Maybe not so boring, for the world of AnK is brutal.</p>
<p>It's a kind of trequel to my series but could be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riki heard Iason coming into their bedroom and closed his eyes immediately, lying as still as he could, trying to breathe slowly and evenly. His master didn’t say anything to him, no command about removing his clothes or assuming the specified position, so maybe he believed Riki fell asleep. The mongrel heard him moving throughout the room, undressing, judging by the rustling sounds the pet was all too familiar with. The mattress dipped under the Blondie’s weight behind Riki’s back. The slumdog didn’t move an inch. A hand settled on his hip.

\- I know you aren’t asleep. Your pulse rate has changed when I walked in, – said Iason, pulling the pet’s trousers down.

Riki wore his soft pajama pants already and they didn’t show any resistance, exposing his buttocks to Iason’s eyes. And hands, for one of them groped his exposed flesh.

\- C’mon Iason, I’m really tired. Let’s not do this tonight – the pet whined.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want sex right now. To be honest he would have happily agreed to a round or two. But he knew, from experience, that once they’d started, his insatiable master would keep him up almost till the morning.

The blonde man, like always, ignored his pleas. The only answer Riki get were slick fingers stroking the cleft of his ass, one of them pushing at his hole.

\- I’m serious, Iason – grumbled Riki, wriggling his hips out of Iason’s reach, grinding his hips deeper into the mattress, escaping the unwanted ministrations.

Iason slapped him on one globe, hard, and returned to his previous occupation. Riki hissed in pain, flushing at being punished like a child and at the finger  working its way up his anus.

\- Tomorrow I’ve got the important task at work – he tried again, refusing to give in to a rousing arousal. – We are to convoy some goods and _ah!_ – he exclaimed as the persistent finger reached his prostate and stayed there, kneading the place, - I’ve – _haa-_ got to – _ah-_ get up early! – He managed to say at least between the gasps of pleasure.

He was also worrying about riding by hoverbike tomorrow because, after the night spend with Iason, it would be a torture to sit on his backside. But that was something he didn’t want to say out loud.

\- I will remind you, - started Iason, his voice cold and composed, cutting the air like an ice, clearly heard above Riki’s heated pants, - for you seem to forget, - he pushed a second finger into his pet, making him gasp, - that, first of all, you are my pet, - third finger joined the previous two and he scissorred his mongrel mercilessly. Riki moaned. – And as such, - continued Iason, pulling his digits off and leaning over the sprawled pet. He whispered to Riki’s ear, - you are to satisfy my whims.

He punctuated his words by pushing into his pet’s tight hot body in one forceful thrust. He closed his eyes at the rush of pleasure, the noise coming from the slumdog – something between a sigh of contentment and a cry of pain – only adding fuel to his passion. He rode on it in deep steady shoves into his pet’s compliant body. He enjoyed the mongrel’s moans that the boy couldn’t completely stop, even though he pressed his face into the pillow to muffle them. Iason reached his hand to tangle in Riki’s dark mane and pulled his pet’s head up to hear every sweet sound unobscured. He jerked, perhaps a little too hard for a grimace crossed Riki’s face, at the black tresses as he came, spilling himself into the mongrel’s ass.

He turned Riki around, not parting their bodies, so he could look into the slumdog’s face. It was unguarded, twisted in pleasure but in the black-coal eyes sparked anger and defiance as they focused on Iason.

\- Your job as a black market dealer, - told him Iason as if he never broke off, thrusting his hips forward in little motions into Riki’s wet entrance, - is only an additional one. You can have it if it makes you happy and stops you from destroying my apartment when you are bored in your free time. – His voice was undisturbed as Iason made his pushes gradually deeper. It was really amusing to see as his mongrel struggled to maintain his angry pose, occasional grunts ruining the effect along with the eyes clouded more and more by lust with each next thrust.

\- However, - continued Iason, - if you feel you have too much duties, just tell me and I will terminate your contract with Katze.

Riki’s eyes flashed dangerously as if he sincerely thought he could pose any threat to an Elite. He opened his mouth to bark some angry retort but Iason just took his erect penis in hand and squeezed it and all that left Riki’s throat was a deep needy moan. Iason stroked his pet, matching the movement of his hand with the thrusts of his loins. Soon the defiant slumdog was reduced to a lascivious pet.

\- Well? – teased him Iason. – Have you got nothing to say?

Riki opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to formulate some coherent words. His brow was furrowed, beads of sweat shining on his temple. He licked his lips, and, swallowing down a cry, managed to speak finally. But it was a weak plea instead of an angry remark.

\- Let me come, - he whined.

Iason, in a mood for a little quarrel, tightened his grip on his pet’s shaft instead. Riki’s hips jerked into his fist, even as the pet cried out. The Blondie gritted his teeth at the unexpected movement to keep his silence. He loved his pet and he didn’t care about violating the rules by sleeping with him, but his pride would never allow him to scream his pleasure in front of a slumdog.

He plunged into his pet a few more vicious thrust before loosening the pet ring. Riki came with a beautiful outcry, clenching in spasms around Iason. The Elite was still inside of him to the last throe of passion that wrecked his fit tanned body, savoring the sensation. When Riki slumped beneath him, falling listlessly to the pillows, Iason drew out his still hard cock. He rolled his pet’s body over.

\- Hands and knees, - he told him quietly, running a hand across the mongrel’s bare back.

Slowly, Riki rose. Iason sank into him at once, enticing a low moan from his pet. The force of the push rocked Riki’s body forward, so Iason grabbed his hips to keep him in place. He rode him hard and long.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Riki winced when he sat on the hoverbike, his sensitive backside coming in touch with the hard seat. Luckily he had a helmet on already, so his friends didn’t notice his expression.

He started the engine, feeling the familiar tremor between his legs, basking in the long-unheard whirr. They moved on and Riki felt like shouting with joy, he was finally on the road again, this was his world, this was like his old life. He had to mind that he should keep in his place in their formation, that this was not another race in the slums.

Suddenly there sounded a shooting from the rifle and Riki noticed Bill’s bike falling over. He looked into the mirror and saw few hoverbikes approaching them from behind. He jerked his own gun which he, like everyone else, got from Katze for the job. He released the safety without slowing his ride. There came more bursts of shooting and he leaned down onto the motor. Some of his fellows fired back. They had better guns, with longer shooting range and soon the number of attackers diminished. Some of them were shot, some stayed behind, not willing to risk life.

One guy however sped up. Riki saw Mike slowing down and realized he was too close to the assailant. What was he doing? Maybe his bike was shot? Riki, not wondering any further, turned around and bolted in their direction. He shoot into the attacker’s hoverbike. The machine rolled over, the rider fell and landed on the road few meters away.

Riki stopped the bike and looked around. Few people laid on the asphalt, only one of them, the rest were attackers. More had been chasing them but they must have escaped for they were nowhere in sight. The cargo car they were conveying and his workmates stopped as well and headed to the killed men.

The slumdog took off his helmet and walked to the nearest guy lying spread on the road. His cask fell of, eyes were open but dead, didn’t see anything anymore. One side of the face was covered in blood, it matted in his hair but the black curls were still visible. Alton passed Riki, crouched next to the body and touched the corp’s face, just under the ear.

\- Mongrel, - he spat, confirming Riki’s presumptions.

The ex-Bison leader from the slums of Ceres felt an unpleasant knotting in his stomach. Few years ago it could be easily one of his gang. Damn, it still could be one of his guys, few years ago it could be he himself! He knew firsthand what forced this boy to leave Ceres, he had tasted it himself, the suffocating atmosphere of hopelessness and unfulfillment… Somebody pushed him hard and Riki stumbled, Gary’s face twisted by anger came into his vision.

\- They were mongrels like you, you scum! Too lazy to work for themselves and stealing from the citizens!

He raised a hand to strike him and Riki prepared to block the blow but Mike was faster.

\- Leave him be! – he hissed at Gary, twisting his wrist. – I’d be dead if not for him.

The older guy stepped back reluctantly.

\- Thank you for saving my life, Riki – said Mike in an unusual for him serious tone, putting his hand on the slumdog’s shoulder.

Riki looked at him, unsure of what to say back, when Marc called:

\- Don’t know like you, guys, but I need a drink after that! And a bitch with big tits! Who’s coming with me?

Black-market dealers welcomed his suggestion with loud acceptance.

And so, after they were done cleaning off the mess and transporting goods to the arranged place, they all hit some Midas club, Orchis. Mike had sat behind Riki, his own bike shot into the petrol tank.

Riki wondered if he shouldn’t leave them and go back to Iason but drinks sounded really nice and he could slip away after a while, avoiding any troublesome questions. Because the mere thought about going for bitches make his hair stood on ends, the memory of what happened after Mimea still alive in his mind.

Riki gulped down the rest of his drink and someone’s hand filled the glass again.

\- First killed man? – asked Mike’s slurry voice into his ear.

\- No, - answered Riki, taking the drink and moving a little away from his friend so their arms weren’t touching.

\- Then why are you so grim? Let’s get some girls to cheer you up. You prefer blonds or brunettes?

Mike looked around, eyeing the scantily clad ladies. Riki stared onto the emblem on his glass, a simplified orchid flower, thinking hastily what to say.

\- I don’t feel like… I just need some fresh air right now, - he stated finally and stood up, leaving his half-finished drink on the table.

The world swayed a little but Riki made it to the door. Some feminine hand brushed at him as he walked but he pushed it away. Outdoor there was colder and Riki felt like some heaviness lifted up from his head and he could think clearer. He looked around his shoulder but nobody was following him. The guys were probably already fucking eager girls from the club and nobody noticed his absence.

He went afoot in the direction of Eos, hands in his pockets. It was long way but he needed to sober somewhat before facing his master.


	3. Chapter 3

Riki put one foot before the other, following the pathway. The curbstone hadn’t been so wavy once.

The car with darkened window slowed down next to him. Riki noticed it only when it stopped. He recognized Katze’s limousine. The door opened.

\- Hey, Scarface, - greeted Riki in a slurred voice.

\- Get in, - snapped his black market boss.

Riki did. Katze drove a while without saying anything, gripping the wheel too tightly.

\- Why must you be such a fool? – he broke the silence finally. – Why do you risk your position?

Riki burst into a laugh. Alcohol made it sound manic.

\- My position? – he snorted. – You’re joking, right? What’s there to lose? To be a pet, to be fucked every time he wants it.. Who would take that? – Riki casted a sidelong glance at Katze’s profile. – Oh, but perhaps _you_ would.

Katze looked straight ahead on the road, his face was totally blank.

\- Don’t make of yourself a miserable victim. You’ve got the apartment to sleep in, always enough food, expensive clothes and the job you always dreamed of. Don’t waste it.

Riki didn’t answer. He put his legs onto a dashboard, knowing full well it would infuriate Katze. The redhead didn’t comment on this.

\- Why are you here anyway? – asked the slumdog. – I bet you’ve got more important things to do. Say, did he send you after me?

\- Your master was concerned. You weren’t coming back for few hours.

Riki laughed again, drunkenly.

\- Why? Couldn’t spy his favorite fucktoy? – he mocked. - He can trace me everywhere with the pet ring – last words came out indistinct, ‘ring’ sounded more like ‘ling’; but Riki grabbed his crotch to show explicitly what he meant.

Katze stopped the car, ignoring Riki’s drunken speech.

\- We’re here. Can you make it to the apartment without losing your way or should I walk you?

\- Fuck off.

Riki sounded more serious now. Maybe he was sobering or the closeness of his master did that, but Katze thought he preferred him like that than like an arrogant punk.

 

* * *

 

 

Iason stood looking outside the window at the flashing city below, thinking about Riki. He had tried to do some paperwork earlier but found it impossible to focus on the job. His thoughts had been straying to his pet obstinately. Katze had reported, as was their agreement, at the task Riki was involved in. He had said one person died but Riki was all right, not even hurt. And yet the hours had been passing and the mongrel hadn’t been coming back. Iason had checked the map with his location now and then and the pet ring tracer showed Midas every time. His slumdog had been, in all probability, chilling out with his acquaintances from the job.

Iason knew he shouldn’t worry. Riki hadn’t been in any danger when the job was done and even if he had been, he would probably take well care of himself. After all he had lived in the slums of Ceres, and even became infamous gang leader, before Iason had picked him up.

But the hours had been passing by and Iason had been restless. The awareness that his pet had choose the company of some work fellows rather than return to him at once was… unpleasant. It didn’t especially surprise him. It shouldn’t hurt also. Yet it did.

About midnight Iason had called Katze and ordered him to bring Riki home. Shortly after that he had saw the point marking Riki moving slowly toward Eos and he regretted his moment of weakness then. Yet it was too late to call Katze back.

Iason heard the door to the apartment swish open. He went to the hall to see Riki.

Cal was already there, helping the pet take off the jacket. Iason frowned, Riki accepting help of the furniture was an unusual sight. Then he saw Riki pulling off his shoes, standing wobbly at one leg, gripping the younger boy with one hand to maintain balance while unlacing clumsily the boot with the other.

Riki almost bumped into Iason, while passing next to him from the hall to the main room. Iason grabbed him by the arms, steadying him.

\- What, can’t wait to fuck me? –Riki’s breath reeked of ethanol.

 Iason let him go when he was sure his pet would stand by himself.

\- You are drunk, - he observed.

\- Oh please, and it is such a problem for you? Since when? Like you’ve never fucked me while I wasn’t fully conscious-

Iason slapped him. He regretted it almost immediately as Riki’s head flew to the side and the pet gripped his sore cheek. The youth stayed like that for a moment, composing himself, holding back the tears before he looked at Iason again. His cheek was red when he put down his hand.

\- I thought being drunk wasn’t forbidden, - he gritted.

\- It isn’t, - explained Iason. – But being disrespectful is. Go take the shower, you stink of alcohol.

The Blondie turned and walked away, angry at himself. He shouldn’t got so carried away by the emotions yet he couldn’t control himself when Riki was involved.

Cal, so far lurking uncomfortably near the hanger while his masters stood in the threshold, blocking the way out, came to Riki now.

\- Master Riki, are you all right? – he asked. – Do you want me to treat it? – the furniture reached a hand toward pet’s face.

Riki shoved away the offered hand and went to the bathroom silently.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki stood naked under the cold spray of water, his head clearing somewhat at the temperature. Which wasn’t so good for the images from the day flooded his mind. Chase, shooting, dead people, the mongrel killed by him… He swore and came out of the shower.

He wiped himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. His feet carried him toward Iason’s bedroom but then he reflected his master didn’t require his presence there. He walked to the door and stopped in a threshold.

Iason laid covered only to the waist by a golden sheet. He seemed asleep. Wide hairless chest moved steadily, his luxurious hair were spilled onto the pillows. Riki turned back, ignoring his hardening cock. He would not ask to be fucked.

The slumdog went to the small pet room and curled onto the bed there. It was a tiring day and even his arousal subsided after a moment and he didn’t even notice when he fell asleep.

The chase were after them, the engines of the hoverbikes whirred too close and closing by the second. Gary shouted something but Riki couldn’t hear him clearly.  Then one motor was next to him and Riki shoot the driver, who fell to the ground, losing his helmet. Riki walked to him and saw in horror that the dead face belonged to Guy.

\- No, Guy, no, you can’t die! – he dropped to his knees and shook him but the mongrel was dead, slumping in his arms like a rag doll. – No, no, please, NO!

He woke up with a shout, drenched in sweat. He looked wildly around, realizing he where he was. It was only a dream. He sat trembling onto the bed, breathing huge gulps of air. After a moment he calmed down.

He draped the blanket around his arms, cold suddenly. He didn’t want to go back to sleep, he didn’t want another nightmare like that. Coming to a decision, he stood up and, still wrapped into the blanket, went to Iason’s bedroom.

The Blondie looked exactly like before, sleeping peacefully. Riki let the blanket fall to the floor and stood before the spacious bed, unsure of what to do next. Finally, he crawled onto the bed, mattress dipping soundlessly underneath him, and approached Iason. He slid down the velvet sheet, revealing his master’s bare loins. He leaned down and took the large penis into his mouth, licking the head.

A hand grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back. Riki looked up to see Iason staring at him.

\- What are you doing, pet?

The Elite let him go and Riki sat onto the bed near Iason’s legs.

\- I… - he started, looking pleadingly at Iason, then dropped his gaze to his own toes. – Will you fuck me? – he asked quietly.

Iason sat up to be closer to him.

\- What happened? – he asked, pulling his pet’s head up by the chin.

\- It was just such a shitty day. They chased us and that guy died, and Bill is also dead. I didn’t know him well but he said hi to me a few times and now he’s dead, - words fell from him into a ramble, without any order or coherence. He take in a breath. – I don’t want to think about this anymore. Please, make me stop thinking, - the last thing he said looking into the Elites eyes.

Iason listened to him in silence the whole time, his face unreadable like always, piercing him with an intent gaze. When Riki finished, he just reached to the closet next to the bed and took out the vial of lubricant. Riki grabbed him by the wrist.

\- No, not like this, - he said.

Iason hesitated.

\- I’ll hurt you without it, - the older man protested.

\- Then hurt me.

There was a moment of stillness, then Iason let the vial drop to the floor and Riki was attacked by the aggressive kiss. It was too fast and brutal but that was what Riki wanted right now. He jerked when he felt like he would suffocate from the lack of air but Iason held him firmly now. Only when Riki became dizzy, he was pushed back hard. He flipped his hands automatically, trying to hold onto something. He landed onto his elbow, slowing the fall. The palm on his chest pushed him further down, until he laid flat onto the bed. The other hand raised his hips and he let his legs fall open.

Iason thrusted dry into him. Riki screamed, then bit his lip, tasting the blood but he couldn’t stop the whimper of pain as Iason’s cock drove fully into him. He felt the strong body leaned down above him, lips touched his lips and a tongue demanded entrance.

The kiss muffled Riki’s wails as Iason shoved into him, setting the aggressive pace. The mongrel’s muscles were clenched tight, his ass almost numb from the tearing pain. He felt the wetness on the inside of his thigh and wondered distantly if it was blood.

Iason’s mouth left his and sucked onto his neck instead. Riki opened his mouth, gulped the air, moaning at the rough penetration. His fingers were digging into Iason’s arms and he didn’t know when he put them there.

He joined Iason in his movements, thrusting his hips back and angling them so his prostate was stimulated. He felt the clenching of his abdomen and knew he was close.

Iason teared himself away from the youth’s neck and raised his head, looking at his pet’s expression. Riki wanted to beg him for permission to come but he was unable to speak. So he just let go and would be amazed that the pet ring didn’t stop him if he could think at all during his orgasm.

\- Iason! – was all he could call as the sperm shoot out of his cock.

Then he was only vaguely aware of the other body falling onto him, then he felt an uncomfortable emptiness as the penis withdrew from him. The bigger arms, not his own, dragged him somewhat, positioning him into a more comfortable position and he let it happen because he couldn’t move a muscle. He could only lie there, languid and sated.

There was warmness but he couldn’t distinguish whether it came from the sheet pulled at him or the arms embracing him. He drifted into a sleep, this one heavy and dreamless.


	4. Chapter 4

Riki woke up to the ticklish feeling on his face and occasional wet touches on it. He swapped with his hand to push it away. Opening one eye, he saw tiny sharp teeth grinning in a brown furry face.

\- Thai! – came Cal’s voice from somewhere then the furniture entered the room. – Thai, where- I’m so sorry, Master Riki! – he lunged to the bed to take the monkey.

\- It’s all right, Cal.

\- I’m terribly sorry, I shouldn’t let her escape from the kitchen, it’s all my fault.

\- Cal, stop that! I’m not Iason, I’m not gonna punish you… It was quite a nice awakening anyway, - he raised himself on an elbow to reach to the animal in Cal’s hands and immediately regretted his movement. He fell back onto the mattress with a  moan as a pain shot from his backside.

\- Master Riki?

Cal’s monkey looked at the pet curiously, twisting her head.

\- Won’t you ever stop with that 'master'?

\- It is my duty to fulfill your wishes, sir. Shall I bring you something, Master Riki? – Cal casted a furtive glance at mongrel’s chest covered in bites and bruises. – Shall I fetch the doctor?

\- No! I just… need a bath.

\- Right, I’ll prepare it immediately.

\- No, wait! – but Cal was out of the room before Riki had a time to add, - I can do it myself.

When the boy left, Riki pulled the covers aside. His thighs were covered in a dried blood. He winced. Yesterday, it seemed a great idea, it still was so, that night was probably one of the hottest in his life; but the pain in his abdomen he would have to suffer today was far less appealing.

After the bath he felt better instantly and thought that Cal must had added some soothing oil to the water.

His job wasn’t a regular one and the next task was appointed after a few days. He checked the phone from a habit, but there wasn’t any message from Katze. He felt a little uncomfortable when he remembered their last talk.

He went for a smoke on the balcony, taking his phone as well. Nicotine calmed him. He toyed with a short contact list, wondering if he should call his black market boss. At least he decided for a short text “sorry for yesterday. was drunk”, assuming the red head would be too preoccupied to talk to him anyway.

After finishing two cigarettes, he went to the kitchen. Cal wasn’t the most companionable person but he had always had some tasty snack to offer and Riki found he was hungry. Besides there wasn’t anyone else in the apartment, Iason would probably came back late and at the idea of going to the saloon with all the hickeys on his neck he felt like vomiting. And he could always play with Thai.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket, slightly surprised that Katze bothered to answer him. His curiosity grew when he saw it was Mike. His workmate proposed a beer with him and a few other guys. Riki texted back that he had other plans for the evening. Well, he didn’t, but, knowing Iason, he would be forced to perform some pervert acts. Also he wasn’t explicitly allowed to go out if it wasn’t linked to his job, so he wasn’t going to push his luck. He resumed his walk to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Iason came back late. Riki wasn’t tired yet, sleeping almost till the noon that day. The mongrel played at the console when he heard the front door being opened. He didn’t go to greet his master as the good pet should do. He continue to sat on the floor, with his back to the sofa, thinking that all of his friends were probably having fun right now.

When Iason walked into the room, however, he paused a game.

\- Let’s do something, - he said, craning his neck to look at Iason.

The Blondie smirked and came to sit onto the sofa, so close that his knee brushed Riki’s shoulder.

\- So you haven’t got enough after the last night? I’m amazed, – he mocked, leaning over Riki so that his hair swept around the mongrel’s face.

\- That’s not-

Riki was silenced as Iason leaned further down, immobilizing mongrel’s tilted backward head by putting fingers onto the boy’s chin, and kissed him.

\- I meant, - explained Riki, slightly breathless, as he was let go and Iason reclined into the seat, watching him, - why don’t we play in anything? Cards or chess or pool, you have this all game room after all…

The slumdog looked at Iason hopefully, awaiting his decision. The Blondie seemed to be considering it.

\- Bowling, - he decided finally and Riki jumped to his feet eagerly. – But under one condition.

That diminished the boy’s enthusiasm a little.

\- What?

\- You are going to play without your clothes. I want to see your muscles.

 

* * *

 

 

Few days later, after another black market transport – this one quiet, without any troubles, even boring – the dealers gathered together and someone dropped an idea of going out. Riki was the only one who declined. There weren’t many protests, he was mongrel after all, not Midas citizen. He was among them but never became truly one of them. Wherever he went, he stayed an outsider it seemed.

He walked toward the nearer taxi stand when he heard a fastened steps behind him. He turned to see Mike going after him, with an always-present grin on his face.

\- Wait, Riki, - he said as he evened with the slumdog, grabbing him by the arm as if to stop him but Riki stood in place already. The black haired youth stepped a little to the side and the hand holding him dropped.

\- What do you want?

\- Man, you always so nice?

Riki shrugged. – I’m a mongrel. If you want manners, search somewhere else.

Mike laughed at that.

\- So why are you going after me?

\- I wanted to convince you to change your mind. Come with us, it will be fun. – He leaned closer, invading Riki’s personal space and said in a confidential tone of voice:  - The other day you escaped too fast, these girls were amazing!

\- No! – said Riki harsher than he intended and took a step back from Mike.

His friend smiled knowingly.

\- You’ve got someone, don’t ya?

\- That’s none of your business!

\- Either that or you just don’t like ladies. Or, - he hushed his voice dramatically, -  you’re not a real man.

Riki swung a fist at him before he could think about it. Mike, expecting that, leaned back but the mongrel was faster. He hit the taller man in the face, not as strong as he’d like to, a blow weakened by Mike’s dodge. He tried with his other hand but Mike grabbed that one.

\- Not here, - he said with a bright smile. – We’ll get the unwanted attention of the cops. But I’ve got a proposition for you. That is, if you want to prove you’ve got balls.

Mike was joking. Riki knew he was just fucking joking but his streetwise nature, a character that made him a gang leader, as always, won.

\- What proposition?

\- Car racing.

\- Illegal?

\- Of course, - smiled Mike. – Illegal and dangerous. If you’re afraid-

\- Where and when? – hissed Riki, grabbing Mike by the shirt.

-Sasan, the old racetrack, September 27th, just after our next convoying.

\- Okay. I’ll be there, - the slumdog let him go.

\- You sure that your jealous bitch will let you? – teased Mike.

Riki imagined Iason’s face at hearing Mike’s words and burst into laugh. He laughed hard, all his earlier anger gone as he matched the disrespectful words to the cold Blondie in his head.

\- My jealous bitch, - he said when he could breathe again, - doesn’t have to know everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Riki sat on the cool tiled floor with his legs spread wide, completely naked. He was touching himself, moving his hand up and down his length. His heated gasps were the only sound in the room.

Iason watched him, reclining comfortably on the sofa, sipping his wine and making no noise. His pet had finally learned to keep his thighs open enough so Iason could see without restriction. The Blondie admired the flexing of mongrel’s muscles, the beads of sweat that gathered onto his tanned skin. He observed his pet’s mien closely, wondering how the slumdog could still look so angry every time Iason gave him this particular order, no matter how many times he had performed it. There it was, the change of expression, the slight softening of the features that marked the moment when the pet became overcome with pleasure too much to care for keeping the pretense of anger.

Soon his hips would jerk up involuntary to meet the movements of his hand, to make the friction faster and then he would be completely unguarded when the orgasm will came, his face showing nothing but the look of pure bliss…

There sounded a bell to the door and Riki’s hand faltered.

Iason heard Cal going to open the door and tore his eyes off his pet reluctantly to see who came.  He saw Raoul.

\- Iason, - greeted his friend with a slight bow.

\- Raoul, my friend, it’s a pleasure to see you. You should be coming more often, you rarely visit me, - he said, wondering what happened to cause the late and unannounced dropping in of the well-organized Blondie.

His friend walked into the room, a look of disgust crossed his face as his eyes swept briefly over the naked mongrel, then he directed his attention at Iason.

\- Have a seat, - the host continued. – Do you want some wine? Who gave you the order to stop, pet?

Iason frowned slightly at Riki who sat on the floor, looking from one Blondie to the other, uncertain of what to do. At his master words, he resumed his earlier activity. His frown was considerably deeper though, his eyebrows nearly met; his jaw was clenched tightly and there was a tinge of blush on his cheeks. He looked somewhere into space, no longer at Iason or his guest.

As for Raoul, he had taken a place on the armchair and looked completely uninterested in Riki’s performance. He reached for a glass of wine Cal brought in.

Iason could watch a refined, clad in official clothes Blondie resting gracefully in the armchair, one leg put over the other and the insolent, rebellious slumdog, less graceful but still with some unique wild charm to himself – both of them on the same picture. He considered if he should fuck Riki in front of some big mirror next time, the image should be equally satisfying.

\- You do realize you are the only one enjoying it, Iason?

Raoul’s voice wrenched him from nice thoughts and caused Iason to look at the scene from a little different perspective. The Blondie looked as bored as his voice sounded and the pet’s movements were devoid of the previous sensuality.

\- Really, Raoul, you can be such a fun spoiler at times, - sighted Iason. – Riki, you may go.

The pet sprung to his feet and walked quickly out of the room, without looking at his master. There was an unusual stiffness to his stroll.

The door slammed loudly somewhere in the interior of the apartment, the pet must had reached the room. Raoul looked surprised at Iason. How can he allow it? But his friend seemed unmoved by it so Raoul let it pass. He had more crucial things to discuss than the pet’s behavior.

\- Iason, I came personally because this is important. Do you have to go to Reia?

\- I knew you wouldn’t just pay me a friendly visit, - smiled Iason crookedly. – What is this?

Raoul retrieved some documents and passed them to Iason.

\- I have information there can be planned attack on you.

Iason shrugged.

 - There is always someone that wish me dead.

\- No, this is different, - Raoul leaned forward to be closer to Iason. – I’m afraid these people have a chance of success. They are well-organized, someone from outside the Amoi is financing them. Here are just some unimportant minions but their superiors out there… Don’t go, - he finished looking straight into Iason’s eyes.

\- I’m flattered by your care but I have to go. – Iason put the documents on the table after sorting through them briefly. - This is the important diplomatic mission that had been planned in advance. I can’t offend the Reians by canceling it.

Raoul didn’t look satisfied with it but he knew Iason too long and too well to hope to change his decision when he was so set to it.

\- Then at least take special measure of security, - he tried. – And don’t let that slumdog of yours wander alone in your absence.

\- To this I can agree, - Iason smiled. – Oh no, don’t go yet, - he added as Raoul made a move to stand up.

\- You don’t have to pretend. I know you hate social visits.

\- Ah, but this is not a social visit. This is a friend visiting me. You have to stay and finish the wine with me.

So Raoul stayed and they talked carefully avoiding the subject of Riki.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki lit up his third cigarette. His hands stopped quivering from the rage already. He still was angry though. And humiliated. And frustrated. He inhaled a huge amount of smoke.

He had slipped on the balcony through the doors from Iason’s room so the Blondies won’t notice him. Not for all the world would he return to that living room right now.

He had grabbed the pack of cigs, pulled on the trousers and now he stood shirtless into the night’s air, smoking and pondering his existence. It wasn’t the first time Iason had forced him to perform a sexual act in public but it had been a long time since he last done it. There was, of course, always Cal somewhere nearby as Iason was fucking him but the furniture acted… well, like a furniture and Riki wasn’t bothered by his presence anymore.

With Raoul it was different. Riki had always thought Iason’s intense attention was unnerving while he was ordered to do some kinky stuff. Now he reconsidered it. Raoul’s cold indifference was humiliating, his obvious disinterest increased Riki’s shame.

He stood leaning forward, supported with his arms on the barrier, sucking the cigarette. He nearly jumped as the joint was taken out of his mouth and dropped into the space beneath the balcony.

\- Hey, I didn’t finish-

The rest of his words were lost as Iason kissed him.

\- I do not understand how can you smoke them, - commented Iason as he finished devouring his pet’s mouth. – The taste is awful. You should buy something more expensive at least.

\- Well, nobody asked you to try it, - muttered Riki under his breath.

Iason pretended he didn’t hear it, instead he embraced his pet from behind, one hand on Riki’s chest, the other wandering lower and unbuckling the leather trousers.

\- I’m going for a business trip, - murmured the Elite to Riki’s ear, taking a hold of his still hard penis. – For a few days, - he begun stroking the pet. – You cannot go out while I’m not here.

Riki was starting to relax in his practiced touch, unpleasant thoughts drifting away but these words made him alert again.

\- What? What do you mean I can’t go out? – he jerked into Iason’s embrace but the Blondie held him tight. – I have a job. Katze will kill me!

\- I’ll take care of Katze.

Iason’s hand was persistently working his arousal while the other kept him pressed to Iason’s chest. Riki stopped wrangling for it was giving the opposite to the planned effects.

\- When? – he asked, shutting his mouth immediately at the moan.

\- From 26th to 28th, maybe 29th.

Riki thought about Mike’s proposition immediately. Fuck!

\- You can’t do this to me! You agreed to the job! You can’t just take it back!

He renewed his struggles until Iason stopped stroking his length and just hold onto him, one hand pressed firmly against his chest, the other, gentler, grabbing his manhood.

\- But why?!

\- Because I say so, - whispered Iason to his ear. – That is all you need to know.

Riki stood there in his arms, on top of the world, and in that moment he hated him.

\- Are you finished with your whining? – asked Iason after some time of motionless silence. – Then come to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter full of sex. But hey, that's the reason why ppl read fanfiction, isn't it? ;)

They didn’t make it to the bedroom. First Iason took him against the cupboard from which he had retrieved the lubricant. Afterward Riki was led, carried almost – his legs still weak from the intercourse, to the bed. Only then Iason undressed him entirely, pulling off the lowered trousers and lifted up shirt. The Blondie’s hands slid lingeringly against the mongrel’s skin in the process, which was enough to renew Riki’s lust although the desire didn’t fully quench his anger.

Iason took him again and again, in various positions. First Riki was still angry at him, then tired, his emotions mixing with the pleasurable sensations of his traitorous body, tormented mercilessly by Iason’s skillful erotic ministrations. Riki became too worn off to be angry, barely conscious, hung at the verge between reality and a dream. He was past recognizing the complicated emotions, lost in a world of pleasure and pain, ruled by sensuality. He didn’t know his own name anymore, there were only repeatedly thrusts, skin against skin contact and Iason’s voice whispering to his ear that it was not enough.

 

* * *

 

 

At night Riki awoke. He didn’t remember falling asleep. Had he fainted at some point?

Iason wasn’t sleeping. He lied next to his pet, propped on one elbow, drawing at the tanned chest with his other hand. With his enhanced seeing, in the weak light of crescent moons he could perfectly see the well-formed body of his mongrel. He noticed the changing of his breathing even before the boy had opened his eyes.

Iason moved to straddle the lithe body, lowered his head, aware of how his hair affected the pet, let them tickle Riki’s sides and proceeded to kiss the mongrel’s chest. Pet’s breathing sped up even more. The Elite left the wet trail alongside the flat stomach and raised before reaching youth’s penis. He caressed the inside of Riki’s thigh, stroking the sensitive skin with his palm, approximating the mongrel’s crotch to check how wet he still was.

Riki, aroused by the kisses, slightly disappointed at the lack of a blowjob, expected the hand to close on his penis. It reached to his hole instead. Riki recoiled, he couldn’t take any more of that tonight! He drew his parted legs together as much as the Blondie’s hand still there allowed.

\- No please, - he said faintly.

\- Just one more time, I promise.

Iason could easily pry his knees open. He didn’t. Instead he looked into the mongrel’s eyes and kept the delicate motions of his hand trapped between Riki’s thighs.

Taking a breath, Riki slowly opened his legs. As the Elite slid two fingers into him, he grabbed handfuls of sheets with both hands. He grimaced but kept silent as Iason probed his abused hole. His muscles were still stretched but his insides burned at places where the insisted fingers wriggled.

When Iason pulled off his hand, his fingers were slick from his own seed and the remnants of a lubricant. Satisfied with this, the Blondie crawled up Riki’s body until they were face to face and he could see pet’s expression clearly. The Elite lowered his waist and pushed his erection into the pliant body beneath him.

Riki felt like he was penetrated with a burning hot steel rod that scorched him in the process. Determined not to scream, he bit his lower lip but soon there were fingers at his mouths, freeing his lip, nudging, forcing him to open his jaw. He felt the taste of cum and realized these were the same fingers Iason had used to fuck him. He tried to push them out with his tongue but to no avail.

Riki almost choked on the sob he tried to stifle as Iason started to move. He bit on the fingers but not enough to draw blood. There was no way to keep silent like this.

Then Iason’s penis brushed his prostate and Riki saw stars beyond his eyelids. He thrusted back to extend the glorious moment and shorten the burning period of the penetration. He moved with Iason, moaning in abandon, some minute part of his mind glad he couldn’t think how whorish he must had looked like at the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

In the following days Iason made love to his pet even more frequently than usual as if trying to compensate for the upcoming detachment. This technique didn’t prove useful for the mongrel affected him like a strong wine, the more he took him, the less he wanted to stop. He couldn’t stop. He wondered when the boy became so addictive to him.

He even considered for a moment taking the pet with him but he quickly dismissed the idea. It was for the mongrel’s safety after all. Maybe someday when there won’t be lurking assassins out there…

He knew Riki was still angry about the demand to stay at home during his absence, at least in the moments when he was able to think clearly, but Iason remained relentless.

Riki also complained about the nights filled with lovemaking and this Iason preferred. He wished the mongrel thinking about him all the time, even if they weren’t always warm thoughts. He sucked and bit him during their sexual intercourses, leaving love marks everywhere onto the tanned skin, relishing in the knowledge that he would be on Riki’s mind as soon as the boy would look into the mirror.

 

* * *

 

 

The night before his departure Iason returned to the apartment late at night. Riki was asleep, lying naked onto his bed. The Blondie took off his own clothes, moving soundlessly,  and retrieved a vial of lubricant, placing it near the bed. Then he walked straight to his pet, bent and kissed him deeply. As soon as his lips touched mongrel’s, the pet trashed, jerked out of sleep suddenly. The slumdog’s instinct acted up before Riki’s senses recognized Iason, his hands shot up, trying to push off the attacker that was taking off his air.

Iason easily caught the flying arms and pinned them above the black haired head. Riki calmed to some extent but still fought against the restriction on his wrists, which was useless considering the significant difference in their strengths.

The Elite left his mouths, moved to the slender neck and sucked the skin there sufficiently long for the hickey to appear in the morning. Riki let out a gurgling sound that could indicate his disapproval.

Iason assaulted his nipples then, aware how hypersensitive these erogenous zones were onto his pet’s body, especially after his training. The Blondie circled one with his finger, constantly keeping the mongrel’s hands in place with his second arm, and licked the other nipple. He heard Riki sucked in a breath. He pinched the left one, caressing the other with his tongue. His pet managed to stifle his moan even as his chest arched up in pleasure. Iason preferred him loud but allowed that one trespass. Soon the boy would be unable to control his own voice. The Blondie sucked him in earnest, while crashing the other bud under his thumb. Pet’s gasps turned into sequence of whines. His nipples were already hard and pulsing but Iason kept tormenting them.

When Riki trashed too much underneath him, he lowered his hips, pressing them to the mongrel’s pelvis to diminish his movements. He could feel the pet’s erection - with every twist of Iason’s fingers and following writhe of Riki’s body – brushing alongside his own. When Iason pulled at the mongrel’s nipple with his teeth a little, pet’s penis twitched in response.

The Elite reached for the vial, setting the ring options simultaneously to prevent a release. He always found Riki most responsive before his first orgasm, when the need was driving him mad. Iason unlocked the tube with one hand, covering his fingers in a slick oil, spilling a little amount on the sheets. He started talking to distract Riki from the lack of stimulation on his breast.

\- I’m going tomorrow, - the Blondie breathed at Riki’s nipple, watching it harden even more and hearing a whimper from its owner. – Will you miss me, pet?

\- In- ah! – Iason pushed one slick finger into him, aiming at his prostate and watched fascinated as the pet still struggled to reply. – Y-youurgghh dreams! Haa- ah!

Iason allowed himself a tiny smirk, pulling out his hand. He neared his face to Riki’s.

\- You can lie all you want, I know the truth, - he told him, then leaned down to pet’s ear so close that his breath caressed the mongrel’s skin. – This, - he whispered, running his thumb up and down the underside of Riki’s penis, - says me you will, - _equally as I will you_ , he added in his thoughts.

\- I’m not – arrgh - some nymphomaniac! – gritted Riki, brow creased in vain attempt to master his physical responses.

Iason returned to preparing him, sliding the tip of his finger between the mongrel’s balls before shoving the digit into his pet again. He quickly added the second finger but then slowed down, stretching him lazily until he heard Riki let out a frustrated sigh and felt him trying to free his hands again.

\- Iason.

The Blondie kept the unhurried stroking.

\- Yes, pet?

Riki glared at him, gritted his jaw and said nothing. The mongrel endured Iason’s teasing a while longer, looking at the ceiling rather than at him. Iason touched his prostate, earning a groan from him. Riki started moving his hips, trying to impale himself more on Iason’s fingers, but the Blondie didn’t let him gain what stimulation he wanted, retreating his hand just in time to deny him the pleasure he sought. The dark eyes locked onto him, blazing.

\- Just fuck me already.

Iason did what the mongrel wanted, replacing the fingers inside his hole with his penis and grabbing pet’s member with his right hand, with left still immobilizing Riki’s arms. Riki moaned loudly. The Blondie set a pace, each thrust punctuated by mongrel’s cry. He stroked his pet in times with his shoves. Riki’s penis, despite the clenched pet ring, leaked with precume. Iason brushed the head of the mongrel’s cock with his thumb, smearing the pearl of liquid each time his palm traveled up.

As the mongrel’s screams became hoarse, the Blondie increased the frequency of his motions. His thrusts became quick, deep and hard. Riki screamed almost without a break to inhale. Iason loosened the pet ring and dig one of his nails just beneath the metal band. The penis in his hand jerked violently and sperm shot up as Riki howled, his whole body trashing uncontrollably. Iason joined him when the pet’s anus contracted, squeezing him almost painfully.

He dropped at the pillows next to his pet, satisfied and allowed himself to drift asleep, determined to use the few remaining hours before dawn to rest.

Riki, unusually, didn’t fall asleep immediately. He laid stiffly onto his back, gazing at the high ceiling and pondered Iason’s  words ruefully. The Blondie was right. As much as he tried to refuse it, the truth was that he had turned into a pet. He became sex addicted maniac. Or rather Iason Mink’s addicted maniac. He wanted to hate the man breathing regularly beside him for it but he could only feel shame and disappointment at himself. He had asked for it, he wanted it, needed it. He didn’t care with what humiliation would it came anymore, he could do everything Iason demanded, he could degrade himself in any way just to be touched. To be fucked by the divine being sleeping next to him, he could even give up his freedom. Could he sunk any lower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next there will be some plot, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

At the day of Iason’s departure Riki was eating breakfast cereals and plotting. Iason had disappeared somewhere before the mongrel opened his eyes in the morning. The slumdog wasn’t informed at what hour his master was going to leave and asking Cal would be too suspicious. The suitcases were still there however and Riki was almost sure the Blondie would drop by yet.

Anyway, plenty of time yet, the race was tomorrow in the evening. He just had to act normal until the Blondie was still home so Iason wouldn’t suspect anything.

 

* * *

 

 

The elevator Iason was using stopped before the top floor and, much to Iason’s displeasure, Orphe walked in.

\- Ah, Iason, good to see you, - he said with a pleasant smile, so honed that someone less perceptive than a Blondie could actually believe in.

Iason ignored him. That wasn’t a social gathering so he didn’t have to pretend being nice. When his unwelcome companion deduced he wouldn’t get any answer, his smile fell a bit, but he didn’t give up.

\- I heard you’re going on holiday. Are you taking that mad dog with you?

\- You should change your informers, Orphe. It’s rather a diplomatic mission than a trip. Riki stays.

\- Locked in some cage I hope. We wouldn’t want it to bite normal pets in your absence now, would we?

The elevator finally stopped while reverberation of the statement still hung in the air. Iason just stepped outside, not bothering to answer, grateful that Orphe didn’t follow him. The lift could only rode down from here which meant his fellow Blondie used it exceptionally, going out of his way to annoy him. Iason walked to his penthouse, meditating upon the other’s malice.

Cal greeted him and Iason left him after issuing the short disposition to transport the suitcases to the car waiting outside. The quick glance at the balcony proved his pet wasn’t there. He looked into the bedroom but the bed was empty. He found Riki in the kitchen eventually.

The pet glanced at him when he walked in but didn’t say anything. Iason sat on the chair next to him. Riki continued to eat his breakfast, pretending not to be affected in any way, but the Elite saw right through him. The mongrel became a little tense, more concentrated on the world around him, ready to react to anything.

\- Won’t you even say good bye to me?

\- Good bye, - said Riki looking into his bowl.

Iason laughed.

\- The ‘good bye’ part wasn’t bad, what about the ‘me’ fragment?

He grabbed his pet by the chin and guided his face up and to the side so the pair of dark angry eyes were locked on him. Then he leaned down and kissed the pet’s closed mouth. He felt the taste of corn flakes, before Riki jerked his head back.

\- Fuck, you can’t just kiss people when they’re eating!

\- I can kiss you whenever I feel like it, pet, - he told the mongrel and dragged him onto his lap.

Riki resisted half-heartedly to show his unwillingness but Iason didn’t care. He needed his pet close. He circled the muscular body with his arms, nuzzled mongrel’s hair.

The spoon clashed on the table as Riki finally put it away. Or rather threw away.

Iason rested his chin onto the mongrel’s shoulder, from where, when he looked to the side, he could admire the already visible hickey on the pet’s neck. Riki sighed.

\- If you feel bored when I’m not here, I suggest you go to the saloon. – _And bite some Orphe’s pet._

\- I thought you said I can’t go out.

\- Out of Eos, - saloon was exclusively for pets’ use, perfectly safe with its high security. And Orphe needed a lesson. – You should visit the saloon definitely, get some interaction with other pets.

Riki snorted.

\- Just not cause any trouble, eh?

Iason smirked.

\- Not too much trouble.

His mongrel would cause the distress among the a-class empty headed pets just with his sheer presence. Iason could almost picture the sudden silence falling over that place of gossip, everyone’s attention focused on his mongrel while Riki would walk through the room with his confident steps. They would notice the love marks of course and the clique of Orphe’s pets would undoubtedly told their master everything. Perfect.

Iason leaned more to kiss the love mark from the previous night on his pet’s neck and the same moment the kitchen doors burst open. The Elite, not tearing his lips off Riki’s skin, merely raised his eyes and saw shock disappearing from Cal’s face, being replaced by the professional indifference. The body in his arms tensed, the boy still didn’t learn to treat the furniture like a thing.

\- I’m sorry master Iason I didn’t know you were here, - said Cal in one breath and backed away with haste without a sound.

\- Don’t, - said Riki, pulling his neck out of Iason’s reach as much as his position allowed him to. – It already looks like a vampire set to it.

Iason chuckled, amused sincerely the second time this morning. He listened to his pet’s absurd demand though and instead of kissing him, he reached with a hand to the scruff of mongrel’s neck and massaged the stiff muscles there. Riki’s body gradually relaxed, became heavier, falling limply into Iason’s embrace, pressing tighter into his own body.

He’d prefer to stay home, making love to his pet, but the duty called. He couldn’t afford to be late, punctuality was always a good start in diplomatic negotiations.

He gently roused his pet up from his knees and stood up himself. He pulled Riki close with one arm and kissed his forehead.

\- Be good, pet, - he said to his mongrel and left him to the empty kitchen and unfinished breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki stood a while where Iason had left him,  then moved to the living room, approaching the wall length window. He looked down at the tiny figures far away, the cars so small from the distance that they looked like toys. The hover limo waited there and soon his master emerged from the building and get into the car. The vehicle flied away and merged into the crowd of other cars.

The mongrel looked through the window long after it disappeared from the sight. Why did the Blondie had to act so unpredictable? Why did he had to be _nice_ at the departure? He already felt uncomfortable at his planned disobedience. Had Iason been mean to him, had he take him forcefully or whatever – Riki wouldn’t have any problems with violating his orders. But as it was, he felt the unreasonable spark of guilt. The demand to stay really got on his nerves, all the more because he couldn’t see any reason behind that, but right now he felt like the Elite didn’t deserve being disobeyed.

But he had to. Riki’s fists clenched. He won’t let the people from Midas challenge him like they were sure about the winning with the mongrel. He’d prove Mike what a slumdog from Ceres is worth. Even if the man meant it as the harmless rivalry and fun, the years in the slums taught Riki reputation is an important thing. And who knew what they were saying about him already, with him always disappearing from the social outgoings?

\- Um, Master Riki? – Cal’s voice sounded a little louder than usual and Riki thought he could miss some earlier question from the furniture, lost in his thoughts.

\- What do you want? – he looked over his shoulder.

\- Do you wish to finish your breakfast or should I clean up?

Riki shrugged, turning back to the window.

 – I’m not hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware the action basically stays in place but in the next chapter it will move on. They will be finally apart so less porn more plot


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised, a little action here. And humor I hope ;)

On September 27th in the morning Riki went to the saloon. Even if it was only a ‘suggestion’ he had learned it’s better to fulfill all Iason’s commands even if they weren’t directly spoken as such. He didn’t have anything to do till the late afternoon anyway. He knew the convoying was planned on 15 and he calculated, taking into account the distance and the additional time of handing over the goods, the team should end by 19 hundred hour. He would slip away some time before that and go straight to Sasan. He won’t show up at work for Katze would probably be there and Iason had surely informed him of Riki’s absence. And Riki had no illusions anymore – what Katze knew, Iason heard shortly after.

When he had walked to the saloon, the pets fell silent but Riki had just walked to the bar, ignoring them, determined not to get in any trouble and soon the place had been filled with murmurs again. Probably about him this time. He didn’t care much, no one dare to bother him anymore and his loneliness gave him time to think up his temporary escape plan.

He sat there, sipping the ordered juice (there wasn’t even anything with percentage here!), when the shouts snapped him out of his own head.

\- No! – some pet was having a temper tantrum, yelling at his furniture. – I wanted a mandarin juice! Not orange!

The pet smashed the glass on the floor and kept shouting at the other boy.

\- Clean this up and bring me another!

Riki was about to ignore the whole incident when he saw the furniture’s face. The boy seemed younger than Cal was and looked like he was about to cry, when he kneeled down to pick up the shards. Something akin to slum pride sparked in Riki. And with it, the sense of being responsible for weaker fellow. Maybe the helpless boy was just a castrated furniture, a thing for most of the Tanaguran society but he was also a mongrel. He had more in common with Riki than anyone else in the room, even though he never put his feet in Ceres. The former gang leader couldn’t stand one of them treated in such a way by a stupid pet. He stood up.

He walked nonchalantly thorough the saloon, causing much less attention on his way back, still holding a half full glass. He approached the odd couple, the pet standing cross-armed with an offended expression and the servant cleaning up the mess swiftly.

Just before passing the pet, Riki stumbled, seemingly by accident, and almost fell but managed to maintain his balance. The remains of his juice, however, spilled from the glass in his hand straight on the person beside him.

\- Wha-! - the pet, whose hair dripped with the sticky liquid right now, seemed too shocked to speak for a moment, gaping at the stain on his almost transparent shirt.

\- Ups, - said Riki, noticing with the corner of his eye as the servant stole a quick glance at them from the floor.

The pet looked at the mongrel maliciously.

\- How dare you?! Do you know whose pet I am?! Look what you did! You will pay for it!!

Riki was prepared to block some pathetic attempts at fist-attack but it seemed the boy only knew how to scream.

\- My fault, - said Riki brusquely, looking down at the A-class breed. The pet’s attitude diminished somewhat under his gaze. – You’d better go back to your kennel now and change before your master, whoever he is, notices your disgraceful look and kick you out.

That seemed to struck a tender point, the pet’s lips trembled and he whirled around, storming out of the saloon.

Riki knelt next to the silent servant, intending to help him pick the glass shards.

\- Please, don’t help me, - came the silent voice.

Riki’s hand stilled.

\- I- I am grateful for what you did, really, - the boy continued, looking briefly at Riki, then back down to his task. – But it’s better if you go now. I don’t want any trouble.

So much for gratitude, thought Riki, standing up. The servant grabbed his wrist lightly.

\- Thank you, - he muttered and let go.

Walking back to the condo, Riki wondered what the fuck was wrong with him. Wasn’t one punishment enough? Was he a fucking masochist? Iason would surely be mad about his participation in the race (and he would surely find out, Riki had no illusions – but still it would be too late to stop him) and now this. Though he wasn’t sure of Iason’s reaction to this one. He regretted he didn’t ask the punk whose pet he was. It would be easier to predict Iason’s behavior if Riki had knew if his master had liked the owner of the pet.

In the apartment he saw Cal’s tablet left activated on the sofa. Furniture wasn’t in the room. The mongrel swept the device quickly and started breaking the password. He finished in a while, opened the data base and scrolled, looking for the adequate face when Cal walked in on him.

\- Riki!

Riki smirked at the omitted ‘master’ the furniture forgot to add in shock. He continued with what he was doing, ignoring the other boy. Cal approached him warily.

\- Master Riki, please return the computer to me. You’re not supposed –

\- Oh, come on, Cal. I just need a moment.

Cal clenched his mouth and surged at Riki. The slumdog just took a half step back and Cal didn’t even managed to grab the device. He didn’t give up though. He reached for it again but Riki held the tablet firmly with one hand, with the other he blocked Cal and kept him at some distance. The desperate furniture gripped the tablet with his hands and pulled but to no avail. Riki didn’t let go and Cal didn’t want to destroy the device with too much strength.

\- Master Riki, please, give it back!

\- Relax, man. It’s not like I’m not hacking Jupiter or something. I just want to check…

There it was. The face of the pet he had affronted in the saloon caught his eye. He choose the image and sought the information about master. He managed to see ‘Orphe Zavi’ before Cal finally swept the device from him. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad then. Iason didn’t like the man. It could be had been worse anyway. It could had been Raoul.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhat later his phone buzzed and there was a message from Mike: “u chicken out? Why r u not at work?” Riki considered briefly to text him back with something vulgar but decided against it. When he’d shown up on the race unannouncedly, his friend’s face would be priceless. So he shoved the phone into his pocket and went out.

\- Where are you going, master Riki? – Cal’s voice reached him when he was at the door.

\- Where do you think a pet can go? To the saloon.

\- But… Again?

Riki wondered if it was just the uncommonness of his sudden urge to go to the saloon at all, let alone two times a day or if he acted suspiciously that make usually timid furniture examine him. He hoped for the former.

\- Iason ordered it, - said Riki, which was only partly a lie and went out.

But then, in the middle of his way, instead of heading to the saloon, he turned to the path that led to the giant door of Eos.


	9. Chapter 9

Going near the guards Riki held his breath but they didn’t stop him, didn’t even question him and one of them lifted his hand in greeting. They knew him well enough as he was passing them about once a week since he started his job on the black market again. But they would forbid him to get out anyway if a Blondie order it. So that meant Iason didn’t give them any instruction in case of his pet. And that in turn meant Iason had trusted him, well, at least in something like that. Riki swallowed down the annoying feeling of guilt. Trusted him, yeah right. Rather trusted his own ability to train a mongrel properly, that he had turned Riki into an obedient pet.

Going down the corridor and trying not to run, to behave as normal as he could, Riki’s blood turned cold suddenly as he noticed the flash of blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Of course it was not Iason, Iason was thousands of miles away and no other Blondie cared for a mongrel or even noticed his existence so he was safe. So he told himself to calm down and it worked until he registered the said Blondie turning his head toward him, away from some businessman who walked beside him. Riki saw Raoul’s face and cold sweat broke on his skin but he kept stubbornly walking down the corridor, hoping against all odds Raoul was unaware of Iason’s wishes concerning his pet.

He had almost believed he would make it, the end of the long corridor was so close when the impassive voice sounded just behind his back. He hadn’t been even aware that the Blondie choose to follow him, not willing to risk a glance over his shoulder.

\- Escaping again? Don’t you have enough of a space chase?

Raoul stepped in front of him and Riki was forced to come to a halt if he didn’t want to fall into a Blondie.

\- ‘m not trying to escape, - the mongrel muttered, knowing full well how feeble his excuse was. – I’ll be back before he even notices.

He had to look up to see the Blondie’s unimpressed stare and it annoyed him even though the Elites were averagely a head taller than most people. He thought he might had seen a flash of irritation crossing the green eyes.

\- Do you have any idea how dangerous the situation is? – the Elite asked into that typical for the Blondies all-knowing tone, so similar to his master’s and yet so different. That angered Riki even more.

\- I’m not some weakling from your lab! I can take care of myself!

Raoul moved too quickly for human senses to react in time. Before Riki knew what was happening, he found himself standing with his back to the solid body behind him, an arm tightened around his neck. He raised his hands to pry it off but he could as well try to bend a steel rod. He couldn’t breathe. He kicked and writhed in the grip but to avail.

\- You think yourself strong? – a voice whispered to his ear and Riki barely heard it over the pounding of blood in his ears. – I could kill you with bare hands.

Raoul dropped him and Riki almost fell to the floor but managed to caught his balance. He stood there bent in half, gasping for breath.

\- Return to Iason’s quarters, -  commanded the Elite, standing cool and composed once more, as if he hadn’t almost knocked Riki unconscious a moment earlier. – And be sure your master will know about this.

But the slumdog wasn’t listening to him, planning his last desperate move. Still bent he saw the corridor behind the Blondie. It was empty. He surged beneath Raoul’s elbow and run.

Raoul didn’t catch him. Didn’t run after him as Iason would probably do. For a split second Riki thought he wouldn’t bother so much to stop him. But then…

\- Guards! After him! – he heard from behind and knew it was a lost cause, as two pair of running footsteps followed him.

He didn’t slow down when hearing their demands to freeze. A blast of energy hit him in the arm, paralyzing his nervous system and he fell down with a cry of pain. Two pairs of arms were gathering him up before his senses returned. He was dragged back and couldn’t offer much resistance.

\- Place him in some cell until Lord Mink arrives, - Riki heard Raoul’s voice in answer to guard’s question and couldn’t even spat any curse because of numbness of his tongue.

 

* * *

 

 

Iason sat at the lascivious table, watching a show of acrobats, thinking it privately equally boring to pets parties. He regretted a little not having Riki with himself. The boy would be even more bored than himself but it would be pleasurable to be able to at least pet his mongrel’s hair. At the thought of his pet kneeling bare at his feet, his pulse accelerated minutely. He reached for his wine glass though it was impossible that anyone from Reians would notice anything. His face was impeccable political mask, unreadable to them.

The wine was good nevertheless. Iason considered purchasing some on his way home.

The show finished eventually and Iason joined the overall applause and then complimented it politely in favor of one of the dignitaries responsible for entertainment. Whoever one it was, surely sat somewhere at the table and Iason words would reach him and it never hurt to have someone indebted to him, however slightly it would be.

\- Not too little intimacy for Amoian tastes? – asked some young man in opposition to Iason’s words. Judging from his flushed face he had drank too much already.

\- Not at all.

\- Don’t you have sex orgies during the official meetings on your planet?

Now it would be perfectly clear he was intoxicated from his blunt question and tone itself, even if his fellow from beside weren’t giving him discreet (in his opinion, not so much in a Blondie’s perception) signs to stop.

\- I believe you are talking about pet parties, sir, - explained Iason unmoved, - and yes, it is true they are held during important events but it is more to entertain our guests off planet than for our own benefit.

The man looked like he wanted to ask further but the said fellow apparently kicked him under the table and then poured him more wine to distract his attention from the Blondie. That was also a very useful aspect of alcohol, Iason thought. It affected human beings enormously, causing them to say things they wouldn’t say while sober. It was helpful in getting valuable information.

He didn’t think though it would be of much help tonight while, according to Reian tradition, the first day of congress was dedicated to an entertainment and business issues came later. He was wrong. During the night one incident caught his attention, when Governor Trod offered a toast to him.

\- We are all delighted to see you in good health, Excellency, - he said but Iason noticed, raising his own glass in response, his words didn’t agree with the look in his eyes. It was as when Riki, under the influence of a pet ring, said exactly what Iason wanted to hear but his eyes told completely different story. Or when his mongrel was gasping for breath, panting with desire, helpless beneath Iason’s ministrations and still spitting curses on him but his dark eyes were nearly black with arousal. It was astonishing how his mongrel could help with dealing with other human beings.

That look in the politician eyes may meant nothing more than personal dislike toward him or general technophobia, but Iason decided to inspect it.

After the feast, when he retreated to his guest quarters, he called Katze from his personal computer, giving little care what hour it was on Amoi. His servant’s pale face with inseparable cigarette appeared within the space of three signals. He was still working then. Not that it mattered much if Iason woke him up accidentally.

\- Katze, I need you to check the name of Abraham Trod for me. His associates as well. It is only a feeling, but they might be involved in the latest  assassination plans.

\- Yes, master, - answered Katze, trying not to dwell too much on the fact how often Iason used atypical for him words like ‘feeling’ lately. He noted the name.

\- Inform me immediately if you find something, - said Iason and canceled the call.

Katze contacted him the next day, sending interesting information on his private account, after a failed attempt to call him directly. There were bank transfers with high amount of money, sent to Amoian bank accounts from both Governor Trod and Undersecretary of State Lysa Morrow. There were also her connections with weapon business on her home planet which made both politicians highly suspected.

Iason called Katze back in the hour break in the business negotiations.

\- It seems that’s them, - commented his ex-furniture. – Do you want me to take care of them?

\- No, we do not need a war with Reia. I’ll handle that.

\- How? - slipped Katze’s mouth before he managed to hold his tongue. It was not his place to question Iason. But the Blondie didn’t seem to take offence.

\- I’ll simply give them what they want. I’ll become their benefactor and provide them with needed goods they’ll lose should they oppose me. Common interests should secure their cooperation.

\- Enough to call back their assassins?

There was a shortest pause.

\- Actually, it would be better to annihilate them. For both parties. They know too much, find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might contain spoilers:
> 
> My apologies to all those who had waited for some fast and furious action in this chapter. But I'll make it up to you, I promise. Wait patiently and you'll see hoverbike racing stuff before this story ends. (I'd actually added this part after reading a few enthusiastic comments about the idea. Originally I thought to end it at the idea itself.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break.

Iason was heading home. Since he got Riki that words meant something and filled him with pleasant anticipation. His mission on Reia was successful, he was content with the trade agreements he had concluded. Perhaps with the other party it would be slightly more lucrative but considering the additional advantage of preventing the threat, the overall result was most beneficial. But it was generally so. What made him more glad was the perspective of seeing his pet soon.

He had bought couple of bottles of Reian’s wine that was to his taste and just thinking about tonight evening with the drink in his hand and Riki performing before him made his breath minutely shallower. How will Riki react if he ordered him to masturbate? Would he be eager after the break or even more defiant than usual because of the time spent in the closed space?

To distract himself from increasingly arousing thoughts, Iason checked his email. It was surely stuffed with important yet boring questions demanding his regard… The message from Cal caught his attention at once.

_Master Iason, I am sorry to report Master Riki has been arrested by Eos security at the demand of Sir Am. The guards refused to provide me with more information. Do you wish me to take further steps into the matter?_

Iason’s good mood dispersed in a moment. What happened? Raoul… What has Riki done this time? He hoped it wasn’t yet another Mimea incident.

 

* * *

 

 

After landing at the Aerospace Port and giving instructions to deliver his baggage to the penthouse, Iason went straight to his flat. He didn’t spend much time there, just retrieved the long-unused leather leash and handed it to Cal with the order to bring Riki home. Then he went to search Raoul.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki sat in his cell on the floor, slumped against the wall. He was bare footed, knuckles on one hand were scratched. There was a bed but he ignored it.

When they had brought him in, he had shouted and demanded to be let go – of course to no effect. He had been so angry and frustrated he wanted to destroy something, anything but there was nothing in the place. The ‘bed’ was just a plain bloke of concrete, there weren’t even covers on it which could be torn apart. He had ended up slamming his fist in a wall until his hand had bled. The guards hadn’t reacted to his outburst.

When the last cramps in his muscles that energy blast gave him had worn off, he had got the idea to destroy, or at least damage, the camera that was located on the corridor at the other side of the bars. So he had took off his boots, in lack of any other weapons, to hurl them on the CCTV. The targeting had been terribly hard because of the metal rods in the way. He had had to squeeze the boot through the narrow gap first and then hadn’t had enough space to take a proper swing. Still he had managed to hit the mark with one of the boots. However he hadn’t been able to tell if it had worked. Nobody had come. Even if the image of him had gone from somewhere, nobody had cared.

And so he was left only in his socks and with grim thoughts (that occasionally strode to some unspecified vague plan of vengeance upon Raoul). And nothing of it mattered any more for it was too late. Mike surely had a good laugh at his expense with the guys right now.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up when the doors to his cell opened. He blinked to see Cal standing at the entrance looking at him and the boots in the corridor with slightly creased brow in the confusion. Next to him was a guard with the keys. He, in turn, looked rather amused.

\- Master Riki…

\- O, hi, Cal. Good to see someone remembers about me, - he raised his hand in a clumsy wave, realizing how his muscled had stiffened. Jupiter, he must had slept quite long.

Cal was still shuffling at the door. He was oddly quiet, even for him. Only then Riki noticed the leash in boy’s hands.

\- Oh, - he said, standing up. – So, that means I’m in trouble already? – he indicated at the leather strap with his chin.

Cal approached him warily.

\- Please, allow me, - he said, raising a collar in his palms.

Riki allowed him. There was nothing he could gain with fighting at the moment, it was already too late for the race. He could only anger Iason more. Besides, none of it was Cal’s fault. The furniture fastened the humiliating choker around his neck with quick efficiency, then attached a leash to it. The guard started to look bored with the whole ordeal. _No wonder saw enough leashed dogs_ , thought Riki.

The mongrel went out of the cell after Cal, the guard locked the empty room and left.

\- Wait, can I put on my shoes?

\- Of course, Master Riki.

They stopped, the leash was just long enough that he could fall on his knees so he laced his boots without much problem, only,

\- Master Riki, you’re hurt! – Cal was looking at his right hand with uneasiness.

Riki rolled his eyes.

\- Don’t be like Daryl. It’s just a scratch.

He stood up, finished with his boots and looked at Cal from the above, reluctant to go.

\- Say, is he angry?

Cal looked uncomfortable being asked his opinion about his master but spoke up at last.

\- Master Iason just came and went. I didn’t have time to notice much, but he had looked… disturbed.

Riki looked away from his pitying eyes and to hide fear in his own. He knew the leash wasn’t a good sign.

\- Well, let’s go, - he said as lightly as he could manage and went on, Cal hurried by his side, keeping the end of the leash.

 

* * *

 

 

Iason found Raoul in the oceanarium.

The other Blondie stood before a towering wall made of glass, observing the creatures in the water. Two mermaids swam there. One kept herself closer to the edge, stopping in front of Raoul from time to time, almost motionless; the other dived further away, moving quickly. This allowed Iason to appreciate different qualities. He could admire the beauty and proportions of the nearer one and the swiftness of the other. Both were females, with long hair flowing in the water constantly, shapely but rather small breasts to not hinder the swimming and piscine tails instead of legs, glittering with shiny scales with each movement of the strong limb.

\- Beautiful, - he stated.

Raoul turned to him, thoughtful.

\- Yes, - he agreed distractedly. – I want them to swim synchronously… - he turned to the aquarium again.

Iason walked closer.

\- Train them, - he said almost at his friend’s ear.

\- That’s one of the approach but did you know dolphins, even untamed, can do this from birth? They have genes that… Ow but I’m being impolite, - Raoul turned from his mermaids once more to look at Iason. – You’ve only just came back, didn’t you? How was your trip?

\- Better than I expected in truth. I’ve managed to find some trails of the assassins’ protectors and I have Katze after their minions on Amoi already. He should contact me soon I suppose… - Iason stepped a little away from Raoul, pretending anew interest in the water nymphs. – And then I could let Riki loose again. Speaking of which…

_Of course, that’s why are you here_. Raoul cringed inwardly, looking above his friend’s shoulder to his face reflected in the glass.

\- Why did you lock him in a cage?

\- I’ve met him in the Eos gate corridor, trying to leave Tanagura. I knew you would be unhappy with him assassinated during your absence so I made sure he won’t endanger himself. Actually, Iason, you should have done it yourself.

\- I couldn’t. Orphe suggested it.

\- Oh, that’s a just reason. You are fully justified in my eyes then. Anything that upsets Orphe has a certain appeal to me.

Raoul saw Iason smiling a bit but it seemed forced. They fell silent, watching the sirens together.

\- I just didn’t realize he would try to run still, - said Iason after a while in a tone that for any human being would be perfectly evened. Raoul heard pain in it. – Clearly I miscalculated.

\- He didn’t, - said Raoul.

\- What?

\- He didn’t try to escape from you. Well, I don’t study mongrels as you seem to do, Iason, so do not expect me to know his reasons. But he mentioned it was supposed to be a short trip. He planned to return.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki stood on the balcony, smoking a cigarette, still wearing a collar. He paced restlessly instead of standing leaned against the barrier, and casted an anxious look toward the apartment from time to time. The nicotine didn’t relax him as it was supposed to. He didn’t feel at ease as one should after getting out of jail. But he wasn’t exactly out of prison, was he, he thought grimly, inhaling another drag. Iason’s penthouse was just another cage, however golden be its bars. The luxury and breathtaking view made it only harder for they were just an illusion of freedom. Dark, lightless spot in the city beneath him, Ceres, was the constant reminder of what he had lost. And it hadn’t been even so bad in the last few months, when he could go out and work on the black market. Only now his master was back to the annoying restrictions for him to stay locked up and with no reason!

Riki heard a swish of the front doors, which snapped him back to the present moment in a second. The object of his thoughts must came back. He threw away the butt of the cigarette, took a deep breath and desperately tried to calm down. With a rather poor effect. The sound of the balcony doors being opened made him jump but he didn’t turn around.

\- Riki, come inside, - he heard Iason’s voice and then retreating footsteps.

He gulped and went after the Blondie to the living room.

\- Sit down, - Iason indicated a sofa before the low table.

Riki complied, feeling more and more anxious and not wanting to bring more trouble upon himself. He risked a look at Iason’s face to judge his mood but his features were unreadable and voice cold as always.

\- Raoul says you’ve been naughty, - started Iason, standing above him, his impressive figure quite intimidating.

Shit, couldn’t be worst, thought Riki with a shiver. He didn’t say anything aloud though. He knew how hopeless were all the excuses.

\- You tried to leave Eos despite my clear order not to do it.

Riki felt his pulse speeding up but kept his mouth shut, waiting for what Iason will do next.

\- Have you got nothing to say to that, pet? Some explanation, perhaps?

Riki’s lips quivered but he still said nothing, glaring at the spot at the table. Iason sighted.

\- Wait for me, then, - he went out of the room.

This was bad. Very bad. If he went somewhere, it was surely to bring something for the punishment. Riki wondered what will be done to him. Last time he had tried to escape, he had been tortured with the ring. What had Iason in store this time? What had he gone for? Chains? Whip? Aphrodisiacs? A shudder run through him at the thought of the outcome of Mimea incident. His breath was quickened and shallow already, collar made it even more difficult. He wanted to run but there was no place to run from Iason and he forced himself to wait so the inevitable would end sooner.

Iason came back. Riki didn’t dare to look up.

\- You disobeyed me, - said the Blondie quietly. – But this might be slightly my fault. Perhaps I should provide you with more information since you’re clearly incapable of taking me on my word.

That made the mongrel’s head snap up in surprise. He saw Iason was holding a bottle of wine and a paper folder.

\- What’s this? – the slumdog chocked out in a thin voice.

Iason passed him the documents, Riki took the papers hesitantly and opened the folder.

\- I have enemies, Riki, - continued Iason in a quiet voice, not tearing his gaze away from the mongrel’s bent down head. - They may try to attack you to hurt me. I don’t want to risk you.-  Iason came closer and sat down next to him, placing a bottle on the table in front of them. - The latest assassination plan seems to-

\- Assassination?! – Riki turned to him wide-eyed.

\- Why are you so surprised? – Iason smirked. - Weren’t you the one who threatened to kill me as well?

\- Uh, that… - Riki mumbled, looking away from the blond man again.

\- Look at the documents for yourself, - said the Elite, pouring the wine to two glasses from the few present at the table, set by Cal earlier.

Iason sipped from his glass as the mongrel rummaged through the documents.

\- Holy shit, they killed an Elite already! – he exclaimed, staring at the photo of a dead Onyx. It wasn’t a Blondie but it was still quite… remarkable.

\- Yes, they seem to have an advanced technology. Fortunately, I found their sponsors and made them a more favorable offer, so the financing and support the assassins got from Reia will be stopped. Their days are numbered, I have Katze after them… What is it?

Riki was staring at one page, without turning it to the next, few seconds longer than he had done with the rest.

\- I saw this sign.

Iason leaned over his shoulder, putting away his glass. The pet was pointing the tattoo on the hand of one of the masked terrorists CCTV caught.

\- Where? – asked Iason, pulling out his phone.

\- There is a club… Orchis. In Midas. They had this sigil on their glasses.

\- I’ll sent Katze to check it, - said the Blondie, sending a message with the quick efficiency of an android.

Something akin to frown appeared between his perfect eyebrows, as he put the phone away.

 – A club? - he pulled the documents from his pet’s hands. – It’s a fucking brothel, Riki.

The pet tried to escape with his gaze so Iason grabbed him by the chin and turned his face to himself.

\- So you’re visiting brothels after work. Interesting, - with his other hand the Blondie lifted  the pet’s tank top, touching his exposed belly. – Have you got not enough sex with me?

\- That’s not- - Iason activated the pet ring. Despite Riki’s fears it was the pleasure mode.

The Elite leaned down to kiss him, while his hand travelled up to pinch Riki’s nipple. The mongrel gasped, a tongue slipped immediately between his parted lips. Iason unclasped his collar and threw it away. The hand from his chin slipped down to hold his shirt up.

\- Raise your hands, - breathed Iason against his mouths, breaking the kiss.

When Riki did so, the top was pulled up over his head by the pair of strong arms. Iason’s palms moved to unzip the pet’s trousers. The vibration of the ring stopped but the slumdog was already fully hard from it. His breath caught as Iason stroked him through the pants.

The Elite eased his black trousers down, alongside with the underwear; and slid down himself, kneeling in front of the mongrel. He caressed the boy’s thighs, moving his hands over the insides, parting his legs. Then he leaned forward and licked the head of Riki’s cock, earning a whimper from the mongrel and the buck of his hips. Iason held him immobile with the hands placed on his pelvis, and moved forward, swallowing more of him, dictating the pace himself.

\- Aaah!

Iason kept the tempo of his movements steady even as the pet’s moans increased in intensity and the muscles on his thigs tensed. Only when he felt the first spasms signaling nearing orgasm, did he let the mongrel’s penis slipped from his mouths.

\- Noo, - moaned Riki.

Iason reached behind him for the untouched wine glass and brought it to Riki’s lips. Mongrel panted hard but didn’t drunk at once.

\- It’s just wine, - said Iason softly. – You saw me drink it myself, - he noted. The mongrel gulped greedily then, some of the red liquid spilled, run down his chin and lower.

Iason licked off the drops sliding down the pet’s arched neck. Then he put the empty glass away and returned his attention to the mongrel’s penis, swallowing it to the base, teasing with his tongue and sucking till the pet muttered incoherent ‘pleas’. This time Iason let him come.

After the last shudder of the release, he rested his head on the mongrel’s thigh, looking up at the boy’s heaving chest, flushed face, and closed eyes. He run his finger up the mongrel’s abdomen, through his chest and throat and pressed into his mouths. The lips parted obediently but Riki didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t suck on his finger also as a pet should do but it wasn’t essential. Iason needed only his saliva.

When he pushed the slickened finger into the pet’s opening, aiming straight at his prostate, the pet’s eyes shot open. He squirmed to get away but Iason didn’t let him, massaging his gland persistently until his member started to grow again and Riki moaned with his head tossed backward. When Iason moved to take him into his mouth again, Riki’s hand reached for the blond hair to stop him. Then he seemed to remember his place for his hand paused in midway. But Iason lifted his own arm already, intending to grab Riki’s wrist. Since the mongrel started to pull away in the same moment, instead of seizing boy’s wrist, Iason caught his hand. Their fingers brushed. Iason let them entwine and held his pet’s hand in his grip.

Riki looked down shocked, Iason could see the desire smoldering in his dark eyes, pupils dilated so much with it the irises seemed almost black. Then any conscious thought disappeared from their depths as his pet orgasmed a second time, his abdomen muscles tightened and fingers clenched on Iason’s palm as the cry left his parted lips.

Iason let go of him and sat down next to him on the couch. His own penis was hard but that could wait. He observed his pet’s frame slouched naked and spent on the sofa, while Riki’s breath slowed down gradually from frantic gasps.

\- So tell me, why did you try to leave Eos despite my orders? – asked Iason.

\- Fuck… _now_ you expect me to talk? – panted Riki, still breathless from the sex. – I didn’t… know it was all so serious.

\- I asked you a question. Answer me.

The boy actually flinched at this.

\- All right, be it your way. Just let me… – he straightened up a little, reached for the wine and drunk a liquid straight from the bottle. He put away the decanter only after several deep gulps. When he started talking this time, his voice was less ragged. – Right. So, here is the thing. A fellow guy from the work challenged me to race with him. And if you’re working on the black market, you cannot simply refuse. For if you turn down a challenge, they will think you a coward or no man at all. On the black market a reputation is the only thing that really matters. It’s the most valuable asset. Without it, there is nothing you can gain; with it – everything is easier. Like, you know, everyone fears Scarface.

\- And Riki the Dark?

\- Yeah, I wanted to keep it like that. – Riki shrugged. – I’ll make it up somehow yet, - he added as an afterthought, almost to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Iason stood up from the restaurant table and came up to the glass wall, enticed by the glimpse of black in the otherwise bleach colored Eos interiors. He spotted him almost at once one floor down from the restaurant he was in. Riki stood out from the crowd wherever he moved but here the difference was even more significant. Everything around him had the cold colors of the winter, people included, with the occasional grey stain of a furniture or security guard but members of these classes blended into backgrounds. No, winter was an inadequate comparison, Iason decided. The insides of Eos Tower lacked the softness and innocence of the newly fallen snow. It was more like hospital, clean, sterile and emotionless.

Riki was like a scratch on the surface of their perfect artificial world. The mongrel looked like the only truly alive person in this place, blazing hot like a flame with rage, currently arguing with some shop owner, gesticulating his hands lively. Iason didn’t hear their words through the soundproof glass but it was clear that the slumdog wanted something from the merchant who only became increasingly annoyed in turn, waving with his hands as if showing Riki to get out. Riki stood with his back to Iason, so the Blondie didn’t see his face.

Finally some guards started to be interested in the commotion and strolled in the direction of the store. Riki must had sense them somehow for he gave up at least. Turning on his heels, he marched out of the shop, with his fist clenched and face contorted in an angry expression.

Suddenly Iason didn’t feel interested in the meal anymore. Spending his lunch break on investigating this would be infinitely more absorbing. He waited a few minutes to give his pet a time to drift away, before walking to the nearest elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

The second the seller saw him walking into the shop, his bored expression disappeared and he transformed into an embodiment of attentive complaisance.

\- Your excellency! – he started enthusiastically. – What can I do for you?

Iason took in the insides of the room. It was a car showroom, with new shiny models and hover bikes standing on display in every corner.

\- Are you looking for some mean of transport? I can recommend the v6 model, elegance and comfort all in one. Or maybe something more-

\- There was a man here a while ago, - Iason interrupted his prattle. – What did he want?

The merchant, confused, didn’t know what to say for entire three seconds, before he understood.

 - Oh, he. To buy a hover bike. – The seller chuckled as if found the idea amusing. -  What did the world come to? Types like him striding into my shop and demanding to be served. I don’t even know how he get inside Eos to be honest. I was about to report it but the kid gave off the case… Shall I report it anyway, your excellency? – he paled, a new thought waking in his head.

Iason ignored this.

\- You claim he wanted to buy it, not steal it, so what was the problem?

The merchant was shocked and at a loss of words again.

\- He’s a mongrel, - he said as if it solved everything.

\- He’s my pet, - countered Iason and this really solved everything.

\- I- I didn’t know… I’m so sorry, your excellency, he didn’t say anything, I swear! If he did, I would never… Please accept my deepest apology. I will sell the hover bike to you immediately. Give it freely, I mean. I’ll order it sent right away-

\- No. – The seller fell silent at once, waiting for Iason’s instructions. – Just sell it to him.

\- Of course. Right away. I’ll send the product for your pet without any payment…

\- I want you to sell it to him. And don’t mention about my involvement.

 

* * *

 

 

Iason came back home late in the evening and immediately knew the mongrel wasn’t there. It was too quiet, the jacket didn’t lay threw carelessly onto the sofa and the boots weren’t placed in the corner of the hall (placed by Cal, Riki was just kicking them off after coming home usually).

The Elite suppressed the unfounded stab of fear. He didn’t have the time to check his pet’s whereabouts all day long but the slumdog wasn’t so naïve as to go in the open when there still could be assassins. Iason had Katze working on that already but his black market right hand still didn’t send a report everything was cleaned up.

Riki wasn’t incautious in such business, thought Iason to himself while opening the device that showed the pet ring’s location. He let out a breath when it revealed that his pet was in one of Iason’s many underground Eos garages.

\- Cal, - called Iason and the furniture immediately appeared in the threshold. Iason wondered briefly if the boy didn’t stand there the whole time. – Serve a dinner in half an hour, - he instructed and went out.

When he reached the room, Riki was crouching by his old hover bike, poking at the gear with a spanner. The boy’s back was turned on him so the mongrel didn’t notice his presence right away. Iason watched him silently while the youth worked, uttering a curse from time to time. The pet was wearing an overalls and Iason noted a stain of grease on the side of his sweated neck.

\- So you are going to race him anyway, - observed Iason.

The spanner hit the ground with a loud clink, followed by a soft grunt of pain and the mongrel spun around.

\- Shit, - said Riki. – How long have you been there? You startled me, try making some noise when you walk on people.

The black market dealer looked at his forefinger briefly, where he must had injured himself because a pearl of blood was gathering on the skin, before taking the digit to his lips and sucking on the wound. Iason furrowed his brows minutely, he would have to ask Cal to teach the mongrel about hygiene issues. His palms were black from car grease, another black smudge was on his forehead.

Riki had to notice his displeasure and attribute it to something else, because his posture became defensive; hands dropped to his sides and clenched into fits unconsciously.

\- Yeah, I’m gonna race him, - he stated, lifting his chin as if in challenge to argue with his words. – And what? You will forbid it?

\- No.

That one word did more than any threats or beating could ever achieved – his pet was struck dumb. He just stood there with his mouth open.

\- You are my protégé after all, your reputation impacts on mine, - continued Iason calmly, closing in on him. The pet still didn’t get past his shock and wasn’t moving away. – Win this. – Suddenly he grabbed Riki by the collar and the youth gave a surprised yell, - But endanger yourself and I… if you get yourself killed, I swear I will raise you from the dead and then kill you myself.

Riki looked at him with the eyes wide open, made big by fear; his skin paled, emphasizing the flush from earlier physical effort. That, combined with the smutches on his skin, made him look lost and defenseless. For a moment Iason considered taking him then and there but discharged the idea – anyone could enter here at any time. The Elite let go of the younger man and stepped aside.

\- I-I’ll be careful, - said Riki warily, rubbing at his neck and not letting the blonde out of his eyesight.

\- Good, - told him Iason. – Now come home, Cal is making a meal.

\- Okay, - the pet answered even as his eyes darted to the unfinished work with the bike. He seemed to knew better than to resist after Iason’s temporarily loss of control.

The pet unzipped the baggy work suit and stepped out of it, leaving it in the untidy heap on the floor. Then he took hold of his black sleeveless undershirt* and lifted the hem to wipe the sweat from his face. The muscles on his stomach showed, shifting with the movements of his arm. The next moment Iason was on him, grasping his waist possessively.

\- Hey, - protested Riki. – I thought we were going back hom-mmgh…

The Blondie silenced his objections by grabbing his jaw with one hand, turning the black-haired head to himself and kissing the pouty lips. Riki struggled and Iason couldn’t tell if it was because he found his position with wrenched-back head uncomfortable or if he was simply reluctant to any love play. It wasn’t of a great matter, soon he will be gasping with pleasure either way.

When Iason stopped kissing him, he felt the mongrel suck in a breath; their lips still almost touching. The Blondie slipped his thigh between Riki’s legs, pushing them open. The pet swayed, but Iason’s arms were there, holding him upright. Iason pressed the boy to his chest, not caring the mongrel could fill his arousal this way. The youth whimpered as Iason’s hardness poked him in the backside. The Elite opened the pet’s trousers with greedy hands, prying into his underwear, freeing the soft cock. Under his experienced care, the mongrel’s penis was fully erect in near future and the pet was moving his hips, rubbing his ass torturously against Iason’s ready manhood, while mewling incoherent things.

Iason brought him to an orgasm, hearing his desperate cries and letting the come cover his palm. Then he held trembling pet tight to himself, looking around for a lubricant. There was grease but Iason was reluctant to use it, it would be trouble to clean it off later. Well, the pet’s come would have to suffice.

The Elite threw the mongrel over the seat of the hover bike, so that his chest was supported on it and pulled his trousers down, baring the buttocks. He spread them with his clean hand and brought the other to the pet’s hole, inserting one cum covered finger inside. The inner muscles answered by fluttering and Iason pushed in the second finger. The mongrel grunted but still laid in place, bent over before the Blondie. After scissoring him for a moment, Iason added the third finger. First two were slick from sperm and got in quite easily, this one was almost dry but Iason put it in too.

That was when the mongrel jerked, trying to get free. Iason couldn’t tell if it was from the discomfort of the insertion or maybe the mongrel recovered enough after his release to resume fighting. The Elite slid his left arm over his pet’s back, under the material of the sleeveless shirt, stopping his hand between Riki’s shoulder blades to hold him down. Then he pulled his fingers out of the pet’s entrance and used them to unbutton his garments.

When he pushed inside, the mongrel cried out and buckled, so Iason put a hand on his hip to steady him. He continued the insertion slowly but firmly until he was fully sheathed inside. The mongrel didn’t cry anymore but when Iason started to move, minutely at first, with mere twitches of his hips, Riki’s breath became ragged. Gradually the Elite increased the extent of his movements and the pet’s harsh breathing turned into moans. Iason shoved into the youth rhythmically, feeling the familiar building of pleasure and tension that would lead to an orgasm . The spacious room echoed with Riki’s wails, the air smelled of sex, and the hover bike rattled beneath them.

Finally the tension became unbearable and Iason grabbed the mongrel’s pelvis with both hands, pulling the pet closer, impaling him in time with each untidy thrust. Riki’s scream was deafened by the sensation of pleasure and artificial blood pounding in his ears as the orgasm rushed through him.

When he came to himself, he rested bent atop Riki. Iason kissed the scruff of his neck, just above the dirty smear of grease, which made the mongrel stir beneath him. The mongrel made a move as if he wanted get up. Iason eased out of him, tucking his spent member inside Tanagura’s official attire and looked at his pet. The black haired youth pushed himself up with unsteady arms until he was standing. Then he pulled his trousers back up awkwardly with one hand, keeping the other on the hover bike’s seat to maintain his balance. The Blondie didn’t interfere, knowing Riki wouldn’t want any help.

\- Come, - said Iason. – We’ve lingered here long enough.

\- And who’s fault is that, - grumbled Riki.

 

* * *

 

 

The announced thirty minutes had passed. Then the next fifteen. And ten. Cal glanced nervously at the clock again, then at the door, then checked the temperature of the meal. The meat was cold by now.

Finally Cal decided to abandon his post in the dining room for a moment and went to the kitchen. He would have never do that but he was afraid Thai was hungry by now. (The animal wouldn’t starve but it could cause some trouble in this case). He wasn’t wrong. When he approached the kitchen his monkey was in the middle of eating the peanut butter straight from the jar. Cal wondered with surprise when it learned to unscrew the lids.

Iason’s furniture took the snack from Thai’s tiny hands and, ignoring its shrieked protests, started to prepare it something more nutritious. Just as he got to slicing fruits, he heard the door to the apartment opening. Cal dropped his work momentarily and in panic went to the hall to greet his Master properly. Thankfully, Master Iason, as always, was too interested in Riki to notice Cal’s presence or absence.

\- Welcome home, Master Iason, - he said anyway, dutifully. – The dinner is ready but I’m afraid it went cold. Do you want me to heat it up or prepare something else?

\- Oh no, I’m not hungry. I need shower first, - announced Master Riki, walking past Cal.

The mongrel moved slowly and his whole appearance was sweaty and ruffled.

\- Shall I prepare a bath, Master R-

\- No, I can clean my own ass myself! – came Master Riki’s reply before the loud clang of the bathroom doors could be heard.

Cal hurried to the dining room, where Master Iason had gone in the meantime. What he saw there, nearly stopped his heart action. In the middle of the table sat Thai, picking up the vegetables from the prepared meal and eating them with stoic calmness. Right in front of the eyes of Lord Iason Mink. Cal went deathly pale and his throat tightened too much to force the apologies out. He just stood there, awaiting a verdict. But Master Iason only said:

\- Prepare something else, - and walked to the other room.

If Cal didn’t know it was impossible, he would say the Elite sounded almost amused.

 

* * *

 

 

After the shower, finally cleaned from sweat and other disgusting sticky things, Riki went in the direction of the balcony. Crossing the room, he ignored the tall blonde figure sitting on the sofa that followed him with those piercing blue eyes.

Once outside, the mongrel breathed in the fresh night air. It was really a fresh air, not the mixture of a particulate matter and fuel exhaust he grew used to in the slums. Riki knew it was due to the advanced air conditioning but sometimes he just couldn’t shake off the thought that the apartment was placed so high that even the smog didn’t reach here.

He stared onto the city below, wondering what his gang was doing now and where was Mike and the rest of his work fellows and what task Katze set before them tonight.

\- What is so interesting about this part of my flat that you keep coming here? – the conversational tone of his master flew from behind, cutting through his thoughts.

\- The bars of the cage are less visible.

That answer had to not be to Iason’s liking because his next words sounded cold.

\- They might be less visible but that doesn’t mean they don’t exist. I do trust you are aware of the fact you are not allowed to leave until it’s safe?

Riki’s hands tightened on the balustrade.

\- I know this.

He hated it when Iason reminded him who was in power here, whose words were law and that Riki had nothing to say. As if he ever could forget intangible collar choking him or the presence of the cock ring. Even in the situation like this… when Iason was right and Riki would have agreed with him, given the chance but the Blondie never asked, he just gave orders. Being treated as a pet whose opinions didn’t matter, weren’t even worth listening to – it still hurt sometimes, even after so many years.

\- Come inside, - said Iason, interrupting the silence that fell between them. – We should eat the dinner eventually, before that ball of fur you insisted I allow keeping here will deprive us of the chance.

In spite of himself, interested in the words that promised some anecdote, Riki went after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *how do you call a wife-beater in society where women are rarity?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've managed to write it. The last chapter. Enjoy reading. I'm sorry it took me so long.

\- Yes? – said Iason as he picked up the phone.

Riki, sitting cross-legged on the armchair opposite, shifted to hear better. He couldn’t make what the interlocutor was saying anyway. Or even who it was.

Iason listened for quite a time, motionless as a robot.

\- I understand, - he said at least. – Inform me when everything is fully settled.

And the Blondie finished the call.

\- Who was it? – asked Riki.

Iason swept him with an amused look.

\- Katze, - he answered laconically.

\- What did he want?

\- I’ll tell you when I deem it necessary for you to know.

That was Iason’s version of saying “not your business”. Riki’s anger flared.

\- Yeah, what a stupid pet would know, - he muttered.

\- You have quite high intelligence level, - remarked Iason, - for a mongrel. Though you are a pet… - he added, sounding contemplative. – Perform.

The sudden jump from the conversation to order caught Riki off guard.

\- What? – he said stupidly.

\- Touch yourself.

\- Now? Seriously? – the mongrel started but caught his breath at once when he saw Iason adjusting one of his white impeccable gloves. The hateful ring was just beneath their surface.

So Riki hauled his feet to the ground, unzipped his trousers and took hold of his flaccid member, adorned with the pet-ring. He started to stroke it, fixing his master with a furious gaze rather than looking down at his hand’s activities. Iason appeared as dispassionate as ever and as beautiful. His long blond hair fall upon his broad chest, the clothes he wore didn’t hide his perfect form. Riki felt his cock stiffening in his hand and gripped it more decisively as it filled his fist.

\- Move to the floor, - said Iason, pointing the place.

Riki let go of his prick, stood up and walked to the demanded area, with his trousers open and a hard-on. Deprived of further directions, unsure what to do, he knelt because it was the usual position in which Iason wanted a show from him.

\- Lower your trousers, - instructed Iason, - they obscure the view.

Riki pushed the leather down to his knees, straightened and resumed the stroking. It was harder now to dagger Iason with a murderous stare, as the desire floated in him, greater with each movement of his hand. It was harder to breath and he was sure the lust reflected in his eyes.

He slid his hand up and down his length, feeling as each stroke pushed him closer to the edge. Iason still didn’t take off his gloves, which was a good sign. Maybe he will be allowed to finish this. Riki’s arm shifts became irregular, his hips joined the back and forth movement on their own volition, each thrust more and more desperate.

Finally he tossed his head backward, a ragged shout escaped his mouths as his member jerked in his hand, shooting out the essence. The muscles of his thighs gave in and he sat down hard on his ankles.

The surrounding came back to him gradually. He saw Iason standing up and approaching him. The Blondie buried his white clothed fingers in the mongrel’s black hair and scratched his head like appraising the dog. Riki unconsciously leaned into the petting, then snatched his head away and shook it as he realized what he was doing.

Iason looked down at the tousled mongrel, feeling the pleasant arousal as his erection pressed to his trousers, yearning to be buried in the powerless warm flesh. He wondered if he should take the pet on the floor, the sofa or move it to the bedroom; the anticipation mixed with erotic images made his penis grow even harder.

In that moment Cal walked into the room.

\- Master Riki, a package for you- - he broke off as he took in the scene before him.

 _Ah, that would probably be a hover-bike_ , thought Iason.

\- For me? Are you sure? – asked Riki, entirely uncaring of his half-naked state and white streaks of semen staining his thighs.

Cal looked at Iason as if for permission. When the Elite gave him no tips, he said:

\- Yes. There is your name on it.

Riki made a move as if to stand up. Iason placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from rising up. The mongrel shot him a vicious glare but stayed in a position, listening to him. Iason wanted to take him, force him on his hands and knees and fuck him from behind, long and hard, until the mongrel would come apart under his touch, reduced to pleads and whimpers… but that would postpone seeing the bike and the Blondie knew how happy Riki will be once he see the vehicle, how eager to try it right away, and his plans would made it uncomfortable at least if not impossible.

He let out a breath slowly and took away his hand from the mongrel.

\- Well? Go and see what it is. What are you waiting for? – he said and the pet stood up, the look of surprise and excitement on his face, dumbfounded by Iason’s behavior and impatient to see the package at the same time.

\- Go, - he repeated to the still unsure mongrel and the pet gathered himself, zipping up the trousers, and went after Cal.

 _I can always make love to him at night_ , told Iason himself, staring after the graceful retreating dark figure.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later

 

 

\- Have you seen my- - started Riki walking into the room. – Hey, isn’t that my phone in your hands?

\- Technically, it’s my phone, - answered Iason, unperturbed, continuing what he was doing.

\- What the fuck? You can’t just read my texts!

Riki lunged forward, trying to grab the phone but Iason easily dodged his attack.

\- Who’s Mike? – the Blondie asked, tearing his gaze off the screen and fixing it on Riki, which stilled his struggles more efficiently than a physical contact would do.

\- A friend from the job.

Iason observed his pet closely.

\- Just a friend? Three unanswered calls, plenty of messages, - he counted. – He asks you to go for a beer with him.

\- Yes, that’s what friends do, - said Riki, irritated. – Drinking beer, meeting after the work is done. I have to go sometimes, spend some time with them or else it would be suspicious. They cannot know- - he broke off, the anger suddenly left his black gleaming eyes replaced by a touch of embarrassment. – They cannot find out _what_ I am, - he finished quietly.

Iason’s eyes weren’t leaving Riki’s face even as the mongrel ended his speech and just stood there silently.

\- In that case I have some good news for you, - said Iason eventually. – Katze informed me everything was taken care of, so you can go back to your work… and have some beer with your friends.

\- Really? – the pet’s face lit up with joy. – That’s awesome! – the mongrel spun around on his heels, heading toward the door.

\- Where are you going already? – asked Iason, more amused by pet’s rapidly changing mood than dismayed by his behavior.

\- I have to train to kick this bastard’s ass in the race, - explained Riki, gesticulating lively. – Mike’s the one who made the challenge by the way. What are you doing? – he asked as Iason stood up.

\- Show me how you ride on that bike of yours.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki rode as if he was born to it, his body seemed connected to the bike at almost cellular level; the machine bent as he wanted, turned on the slightest move of his hips. He done two circles in the large underground parking, the hall echoed with the wild roar of the engine. The black haired youth took on a crazy slalom near the end and Iason’s breath almost hitched as he watched his pet omitting concrete columns so close that almost brushing them. Riki halted the hover bike just before Iason , after making a spectacular wheelie on it. The air was clouded with fuel exhaust but the pet seemed not to mind as he took of his helmet, revealing a wide grin plastered to his face.

\- Did you saw that? – he asked excited. As if Iason could look anywhere else than on his marvelous body. – I’ve never rode on the bike that was so maneuverable!

\- Good for you, - said Iason, somewhat dryly. – Hitting that pillars at one hundred kilometers speed would not be a pleasant experience for a human body.

Riki laughed as if Iason had just told him a joke.

\- I still can’t believe they sold me that bike, the seller was so against it. I wonder what happened…

Iason moved closer to him. Riki’s smile was replaced by a wary, surprised look when the Elite grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Iason leaned down to kiss him.

\- If you’re done here, we can go back upstairs, - he breathed against his pet’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Look who’s coming! I can’t believe who I see. I thought you’re dead or something, - said Alton, one of his work mates, as Riki took off his helmet after riding up to them.

\- Where have you been, man? – Mike’s jaw was almost dropped at the sight of the mongrel before him. – First, I thought you chickened out of the race or something but then no word came from you since our last job together…

Riki stopped listening to him after the accusation of cowardice. He gripped the handlebar tightly, already feeling more angry than relaxed at seeing them again.

\- You thought I’ve chickened out? – he spat coldly.

\- Yeah, then I started to worry about you-

\- Get on your bike.

\- What?

\- I couldn’t make it to the race but I can show you now who’s better!

Mike smirked, getting up.

\- You’re so sure of yourself?

He was half-head taller than Riki. The others of the group watched them from their seats, interested in the outcome of the quarrel.

\- Get on the bike, - repeated Riki, - unless you’re afraid to lose to a mongrel.

A while later they stood with their hover bikes at the settled start line, engines working; the other guys gathered around, the spectacle promised a better entertainment than their drinks. 

\- You ride to this old concrete post there, - said Alton, stepping in front of them. – Go around it and come back. Who’s first here again, wins.

Riki nodded and put the helmet guard done. Mike beside him did the same, hiding his ever present smirk. Alton obviously enjoyed his role of the one who opens the race. He eyed both of them in turn, standing before them, perfectly in between so the bikes would outflank him as they rode.

\- Ready, - he said, raising his arms above his head. – Steady, - Riki turned on the carburetor and the engine roared louder in response. – Go! – said Alton, dropping his arms.

The hover-bikes rushed forward at once, going almost neck and neck, leaving Alton and the cheering onlookers behind. None of the machines got even half motorbike length advantage. The world beside - people, buildings and the street – become one blurred streak, but Riki gave it no mind. He kept all his attention at his own bike, trying to ignore everything else, even his opponent. There was no point now in checking the difference between them. He didn’t have any influence on the other bike anyway. All he could do was concentrate on his own brand new model and use its ability to the fullest.

The distance was short but time seemed to slow down. Nothing except him and the bike existed at the moment. Concrete post was nearing rapidly though everything sounded muffled, the shouts from the audience, the noise of the engine between his legs.

When the post was close enough, Riki turned his bike violently. Mike’s figure flashed before him, bypassing him to have more space at the maneuver. His own hoverbike bent so low, Riki’s knee almost brushed the road. Tires lost adherence for a while, they slid on the asphalt, leaving the dark stains of a burnout rubber in their trace. The rear wheel flung a little too much and for the briefest moment Riki thought he wouldn’t regain control over the handlebar. But then the hoverbike leveled up and Riki shot forward to the waiting crowd.

The sounds from the outside came back. He heard applause from the audience, he heard also Mike’s engine behind but it was too late to do him any harm. Mike lost the precious seconds at the sensible, safer performed turn. Riki risked but it was worth it now, riding through the end line first, stopping his bike and have the people around almost worshiping him.

They all came to Riki at once, surrounded him so close the air barely had a chance of reaching him. It should felt uncomfortable, combined with the friendly pats on the shoulder and squeezing his hand in congratulations, though it didn’t. In this moment Riki felt like the old self, the fearless and admired leader. His friends from the work, all of them Midas citizens, regarded him without contempt, with sheer admiration for the first time. Even Gary looked impressed even though he was always the most anti-mongrel of them all.

When they finally stepped aside, Riki saw Mike standing beside his hoverbike without a helmet.

\- Well, you’ve got balls, kid, - praised him his race opponent a little grudgingly, sounding far less cheerful than usually.

\- I think we should get some beer to cool down all the emotions, - proposed Marc, always the one for a drink. – The winner buys a line for everyone.

The group of black-market dealers welcomed his suggestion approvingly and Riki didn’t object. He got money, that was never a problem since living with Iason.

 

* * *

 

 

\- But seriously, where were you? You disappeared like a ghost, - Mike, after his fourth beer, ceased to be angry about losing the race and became friendly again. His speech was somewhat slurred and he got overly emotional but one couldn’t get everything, Riki supposed.

\- I told you already, it’s my business.

The other cool thing about drunk Mike was that he never felt like arguing about something too long.

\- I missed you, you know.

\- Yeah, you’ve told that already. A couple of times.

\- So many things happened when you were gone. For example, can you imagine, thay shut down the club!

\- What club? – asked Riki, his interest sparked up, as one suspicion started to form in his head.

\- You know, that brothel I couldn’t drag you in. The owner get arrested. He was involved with some terrorist group or something. They planned to take over the Blondies and kill the Jupiter… or the other way around. Pretty revolutionary, eh? Sound like something for a mongrel.

He winked at Riki. The slumdog winced, still hated being called that word even in jest or good hearted manner.

\- Sounds like a conspiracy theory. Don’t repeat gossips like that.

\- Yeah, you’re right probably. But still, you should regret. It was really nice brothel. You should go when I proposed, you don’t know what you missed.

 

* * *

 

 

\- The assassins were from the brothel I’ve told you about, - accused Riki his master as soon as he found himself in one room with Iason, without Cal’s presence. It happened to be the bedroom.

\- What are talking about?

\- Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about! I told you then, about this sign I saw in the club and you said you’ll check it. And that was it! They arrested the owner- - Riki paused to get a breath, - _you_ arrested the owner.

Iason walked to Riki, raised his chin with his palm and looked into his pet’s eyes.

\- You are drunk again.

\- Sober enough for this, - countered Riki, wrenching his head back. – You get to him because of my information.

Iason sighed.

\- Partially, yes. We would get there eventually but your data accelerated the process. Katze examined that place and he discovered the connection between the business runner and the off-planet supporters that provided the weapons. This was what he had called me about. It was needed to inspect if there weren’t further associates yet but it turned out the owner of the club was the only agent on the Amoi. When this became clear, I allowed you to go back to work.

Riki sat down on the bed. The adrenaline he got this day was really wearing on him now.

\- Why didn’t you tell me earlier?

It would be so much easier to wait until he’ll be let out of the cage if he knew all the steps of the investigation up to date.

Iason came closer to him

\- Sometimes the knowledge is dangerous, - he said, standing above Riki, looking down at the pet sitting on the mattress.

Riki scoffed at his words.

\- Of course, I could be a grave danger to the investigation. Safety of the Amoi before all else.

Iason bent down, resting his hands at both sides of Riki, causing the mongrel to lean back. Their faces met on the same level.

\- I did not mean safety of the planet, Riki, but yours.

The mongrel was too stunned to reply at once and Iason didn’t give him much time to think up some answer. The Blondie captured his parted lips in a kiss and pushed him back, until he was flat on his back.

Soon Riki wasn’t able to think at all, utterly lost in the world of sensuality, lust and pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.


End file.
